It Is Not Always The End
by FlexibleFish
Summary: Draco and Hermione thought they had nothing in common, except for their hatred towards each other. An accident proved them wrong. Pre HBP and Complete.
1. Prolouge: Welcome To Their Story

**Diclaimer: The characters of this story belong to J. K. Rowling. This was taken from the Draco and Hermione Fanfiction Archive.**

* * *

A place where love and hate are inextricably linked and inevitably collide. 

Where the impossible happens and the forbidden is right.

Where heated curses and stinging insults are hurled just as often as secret trysts and stolen kisses take place.

Where the lines between fire and ice, Gryffindor and Slytherin, and Muggleborn and Pureblood are fascinatingly blurred.

----

Journey from the pits of despair to the heights of happiness.

Journey through tales of unbridled lust.

Of a pure love that transcends earthly existence.

And of everything in between.

---

Welcome to the danger and complexities; the enmity and understanding; the sparks and fireworks; the desire and dislike; the pain and pleasure; the lust and loathing; the love and longing.

Welcome to the intriguing drama and bittersweet angst; the sexual tension and crackling electricity; the all-consuming love and maddening uncertainty; the sweeping romance and undeniable chemistry.

Welcome to darkness and light; to beauty and madness; to power and passion.

Welcome to their story.

* * *

**Reposting this fic once more due to some problems in the previous one.**

**This is my first fan fiction, so I'll try my best at it.**


	2. Some Friend You Are

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this Harry Potter story, except for the plot.**

* * *

"Well, well, well," drawled a tall blonde known by the name of Draco Malfoy. "Fancy having a stroll around the lake are we?" he asked as he acknowledged each one of them, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. 

"Yes," answered Hermione "do you have a problem with that, Malfoy?" she asked."Why don't you just crawl back into the hole you came out from, Malfoy." suggested Harry.

Ignoring the bespectacled wizard, Draco turned to look at Hermione. "Frankly, yes." He answered "My vision is being filled with Mudblood filth at the moment." He answered.

He then noticed a spark of fire in Ron's eyes as he growled "Look some where else then."

"For your information, Malfoy…" began Hermione. But he never did get to hear what she said.

A giant tentacle came out of the water and rose silently behind Hermione. His face remained impassive as his eyes followed it higher.

Suddenly it made a move to drop down and grab her, and he only did one reaction and instinct that ran through his mind.

"Granger, watch out!" He shouted as he quickly tried to push her out of the way. Everything then happened in slow-motion; he lunged towards her, while she looked up at the tentacle swinging towards her.

It was only then that time seemed to go back to normal as the squid grabbed her before he could.

It wrapped around her midriff and she screamed as it brought her high in the air. Her two friends tried desperately to stun the giant thing.

His eyes then quickly followed her as it pulled her into the water. He then glanced at Harry and Ron. They had started panicking and began shouting at each other.

--Why would she even call them friends!-- He thought as he just stared at both of them.

Draco then wasted no time as he removed his Hogwarts robe, vest, tie, shoes and socks.

Without a second thought, Draco jumped into the icy-cold, murky lake.

--Come on, Granger. Where are you?-- He swam for quite some time and tried hard to find her.

Why was he doing this in the first place?

--Potter should be the one saving her--

He then saw the figure of Hermione Granger. He was relieved when he got to her, because he was slowly running out of oxygen.

But Hermione wasn't looking to good herself. She was unconscious, pale and her lips were slightly blue.

As he swam over to get her out, it was only then that he realized she was still in the squid's grasp. He tried to get her out and luckily for him; the squid didn't put up a fight as it released her.

Draco quickly took Hermione and placed her on his shoulders. He then kicked with all his might as he tried to reach the surface of the water.

As his head broke the water surface, he panted for air. After getting oxygen back into his lungs, he brought her to the bank where Harry crouched waiting, looking worried.

"Some friend you are Potter." He growled as he placed the unconscious Hermione on the bank. Harry just looked at him, never replying.

Then in a distance, Draco saw Ron, followed by Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey and Hagrid rushing towards the lake.

As Draco was about to pull himself out of the water, he felt the something grab his ankle. Draco didn't even have time to think when it pulled him back into the lake.

The squid slammed him roughly against a very sharp jagged boulder.

He then felt the back of his shirt and flesh rip open as it pushed him harder to the rock.

It's tentacle then took hold of his ribs and it dragged him away, tearing more shirt and flesh. Strangling him into a bone-crushing hug, his life was slowly squeezed away from him.

He heard a bone crack, followed by another, it was then that he had difficulty breathing than he already was.

As he was about to give in, the squid suddenly released him and without warning, it slammed him head first into a huge boulder.

The last thing he saw in the murky water was a big figure wrestling with the squid before he passed out.

* * *

**If there were any spelling errors or any other errors, sorry for the inconvenience. The first few chapters would be a bit, short, but I'm trying to make the other chapters as long as possible.**

**Flexiblefish.**


	3. Northern Lights

**Disclaimer: Still owning nothing...**

* * *

"..Get him to the Hospital Wing, hurry…!"

"How are they, Poppy? "

"Well, Miss Granger, she's…"

"But how is that possible…?"

"Mr. Malfoy suffered severe cuts on his back, but the wounds are healing slowly…He also had a huge hit on his head…he broke a rib, puncturing his…I managed to…also a collarbone and a shoulder blade too…"

"..I just hope that they are alright..."

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, I suggest that you two keep your voices down in here…"

"..Poor Hermione, I hope she's alright…"

"..Why did Malfoy save her anyway?'

-- Why DID I save Granger? --

As Draco Malfoy opened his eyes, he saw that it was at night and he was in the Hospital wing. He slowly tried to sit up, and with much difficulty and pain, he managed to sit up straight and looked around.

A bed next to his was in complete disarray and it was empty. A bunch of fresh flowers and get well cards were placed on the bedside table, none of them were for him though.

--Granger-- He thought.

Draco got out of bed and out of the Hospital wing. His feet walked on paths, but he wasn't aware of where he was going. He arrived in the courtyard.

He then saw a female figure sitting under a moonlit bench.

She didn't seem to notice the man who saved her life a few hours ago, standing there, in the shadows, watching her.

As he was about to walk away, shimmering lights appeared in the sky. Curious, he looked up. So did she.

Bands of red and green lights played across the sky.

"Aurora Borealis" Both of them whispered.

It was the most beautiful thing both, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy had seen.

But, Draco then thought it was awkward to see the Northern Lights here, in Hogwarts. He looked back down and saw that Hermione was still amazed by it's beauty.

He managed to look away from her and walk away. His journey didn't last long, as he bumped into "Professor Dumbledore!" Draco said in a low surprise.

"Good evening, Draco" greeted Dumbledore. "Good evening, Professor." Draco replied.

"May I ask, what are you doing out of the Hospital Wing this late night?" asked Dumbledore. "I...I was just taking a midnight stroll, Professor." The blonde answered.

Dumbledore then nodded. "Well, I think it's time for you to go back and have your rest." Suggested the Headmaster.

With a nod and a reply "Yes, Sir." Draco turned around a walked away.

As the Slytherin was walking away, he heard the Headmaster say" Mr. Malfoy, could you give my regards to Miss Hermione Granger?"

Draco then replied, "Of course, Professor." And walked away, without a second glance.

As Draco walked past the courtyard, he saw that the Northern Lights were gone and so was Hermione.

He entered the Hospital Wing and walked to his bed. He noticed that Hermione Granger was back in her bed, silently watching every move he made.

He sat at the other side of his bed with his back facing her. "The Headmaster gives his regards." He managed to say. Not bothering whether she heard him or not, he slowly laid back down and tried to fall back to sleep.

* * *

**Thank You Varyssa for your entertaining comment (It made me laugh! ;) ) **

**This chapter is my favourite. It has a mysterious feel to it, but that's just my opinion. Hopefully waiting for any comments... )**

**FlexibleFish.**


	4. Someone Like Me

**Disclaimer: Sock puppets appear **

**"Hey Joe," said sock puppet #1 **

**"Yes, Bob?" asked sock puppet #2**

**"Who does Harry Potter belong to, Joe?" asked Bob**

**"Why, it would belong to that perrty lady, Mrs. J.K. Rowling." answered Joe**

**"How about that FlexibleFish fella? " asked Bob**

**"FlexibleFish just owns the plot." replied Joe**

**"Oh...Okay, Joe." Said Bob**

**"Aren't you gonna ask what is a plot, Bob?" Suggested Joe.**

**"Nope." Answered Bob."I'm not that dumb."**

* * *

Draco Malfoy now sat in the Head Common Room which he shared with Hermione. 

It was a Saturday evening, and he was spending it by reading a novel in one of the huge comfortable armchairs.

The Slytherin kept on recalling the morning events, and yet, he tried not to. Trying hard to focus on the words, it didn't stop remembering the voices.

"_Your wounds have healed, Mr. Malfoy...but I can't help but notice these other dried up scars that run along your back and arms…"_

"…_small accident…"_

"…_well, you sure did a fine job on healing those scars, Mr. Malfoy."_

"_Why don't you just take a picture, Granger! It'll last longer!"_

He then heard the entrance of the common room creak open. Draco looked up and saw Hermione Granger make her way in.

He then heard another person make their way in. It was her small red-haired friend, Virginia Weasley.

He then continued reading his book. "You better change the password, Granger. Or I'll be seeing more than her in here." He said boredly.

He glanced up at both Hermione and her friend. Hermione didn't even bother to reply or even look at him. He watched as they came up to Hermione's room.

Ginny entered first, and Hermione followed after. She quietly closed the door behind her.

--This was the fifth time today!--He thought angrily. Already had he talked to her, even insulted her, and yet she ignored him. What was going on?

Whether he wanted to admit or not, he was determined to find out.

----

It's been a week now and still nothing from her.

Today was a very bad day for him. Everything he seemed to do was his fault, or so he thought.

He had enough of this, ho got out of the Great Hall and walked back to the Head Common Room.

Draco reached the portrait of a glowing fairy in white holding a pure white rose while darkness surrounded her. "Breath of the Bright Fey." Draco mumbled. The portrait didn't open.

He looked up at the portrait and said the password clearly. Still, she did not open up.

He frowned at the fairy "What is wrong with you? Open Up!" He said loudly. The fairy just looked down on him and replied "Tell me the password."

"I gave you the password already!" He yelled. The fairy just calmly said "It was the wrong one." His patience wore thin. "What!" he yelled.

The fairy didn't reply and gracefully looked away

"Listen Fairy, I told you the password already." He told the creature. "Now let me in, or I'll…" he began.

"Abra esta Puerto." Said a voice behind him. Draco turned around and saw Hermione standing there.

He heard the portrait open up. He then watched as she walked past him, ignoring the fact he was there and entered their common room.

He caught up with her and said "You changed the password without me knowing."

Not replying, Hermione walked up her stairs.

He stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked up at her, "What the hell is wrong with you, Granger?" Have you suddenly gone deaf!" He yelled.

She suddenly turned around "You told me to change the password, and I did. What is your problem!" She shouted back.

"You are, Granger. You are my problem." Draco said, lowering his voice.

"You know, ever since I saved your life from that monster, you've been acting very weirdly. Maybe I should've just left you to die down there!" He yelled.

"Then why didn't you? Why did you have to save my life?" She asked loudly, her voice trembling in anger as she did.

"Because neither Potter nor Weasley wanted to save their friend…" He answered, lowering his voice.

"Then why did you wanted to save me? I thought you couldn't bear to touch someone like me." She said, also lowering her voice.

What Hermione had just said, made the Slytherin look away.

As Draco was about to reply, he looked back up at her and saw that she was no longer there.

"Bloody Gryffindors!" Draco shouted in anger.

Frustrated, he walked up to his own room and slammed the door roughly. It was a miracle the hinges were still intact.

* * *

**Ooh...Angsty...I'm tingling all over... haha! Well, not that much. That was my first time writing such a chapter...Hahaha. Newez, hope you enjoyed it. I may want to write some more angst stuff, but i just don't know how... Maybe you can give me some ideas or pointers!**

**Flexiblefish.**


	5. You Wouldn't Understand

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter -J.K. Rowling**

**Plot-FlexibleFish. **

**Got It?**

* * *

Draco woke up the next day, and his mood hasn't lifted a bit. He now sat at the Slytherin table, watching his food stare back at him. 

"Anything wrong, Draco?" asked someone as they sat across from him. Draco looked up and saw that it was only Pansy Parkinson.

Draco didn't reply.

"Is it the Granger girl?" She asked.

No answer.

"Worried about Quidditch today, mate?" Asked another person as they sat next to Pansy.

Draco glanced at Blaise, never replying.

"Listen Draco, you've got to eat something," Pansy advised.

"If you don't-"She began.

"I know, I know." Draco cut in.

The blonde sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "So, do you want to talk about it?" Asked Blaise.

"No." Draco simply answered.

He looked at the both of them.

"Even if I did, you wouldn't understand." He said.

"No one would understand. Not even me." Draco finished.

He then stood up from his seat and left the Hall.

Reaching the portrait, he said the password and went in. He changed into his Quidditch robes and carried his broom down to the Quidditch field.

--What a perfect, wonderful windy-cloudy day.--Draco thought sarcastically as he stepped onto the grounds of Hogwarts.

Gushes of wind blew at him, and the skies could not get anymore foreboding. As he approached the pitch, he didn't see any of his teammates.

--Except for Potter's one.-- The blonde thought

The only Slytherin ignored the Gryffindors, and they did the same.

About five minutes later, Draco's team approached the field and the Quidditch stands and seats were slowly filled.

"Alright," began Draco as he approached his teammates "Just like we practiced. The Gryffindors won't stand a chance."

He paused as lightning ran across the sky.

"Potter will not have the House Cup this year!" He yelled.

Thunder then rumbled and his teammates shouted in agreement before they flew to the skies.

----

It has been two hours already, and still had he nor Potter found the Snitch. Both of the team members were soaking from head to toe due to the heavy downpour of rain.

Draco also found it difficult to get a good grip on his broom and see through the massive drops of rain.

The last time he heard the scores, Gryffindors were leading with sixty points, Slytherin with fifty points.

--Merlin knows what the score was now!--

And Merlin how he wanted to find the snitch --Before Potter does--

The thought of seeing Harry being carried on the shoulders of Gryfindor members, waving the snitch in his hand, while Ron looked on smiling and Hermione clapping and cherring along with the other house members, it just made him sick to the stomach!

Thunder rumbled across the sky and the rain had gotten heavier. This only made him even more determined to find the snitch.

Draco could no longer hear the commentator and he wasn't even sure if he was still in the Quidditch area.

Suddenly, he spotted something gold and glittery at the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he saw the snitch.

Excitement shot through him as he gripped his broom preparing to catch the snitch.

It flew away and Draco chased it, making sure that it was still in his line of vision.

--Imagine the look on Potter's face after we won!--Thunder rumbled louder as he gained on the snitch.

--Mother would be so proud!--

Draco smiled inside as he stretched his arm to grab the tiny ball.

In a fraction of a second, a series of lightning struck.

Two or more struck at the same time. Then, without a warning, one struck his broom and the bristles were now caught in fire.

Draco finally grabbed the snitch and in one swift moment, he flew straight down. Knowing that he had to reach the ground before he would be burned.

With the tail of his broom burning ablaze despite the rain, he sped towards the ground.

How high had he been?

He could almost feel the heat radiating from the fire.

Suddenly lightning struck again and before he knew it, it had hit him.

Falling unconscious and towards the ground, he slipped from his broom and into darkness.

* * *

**I would like to thank :-**

**Porcelain Prayer : I would try and up-date them as soon as possible!**

**bubblegrapes: Maybe I could try and persuade you that D/H stories are worth a try! hehehe...**

**goldenkisses-89 :Thanx! I will!**

**Snow Mouse:silent ?**

**Varyssa : Thank you once again Varyssa. Mebe you'll find out why soon enough! hahaha..**

**Flexiblefish.**


	6. What Are You Doing Here?

**Disclaimer: Don't you know the drill? Perhaps you were reading somewhere else. I'll explain it to you again: I'm only the plot artist, the character and everyting else belongs to J.K Rowling herself. Got It ?**

* * *

Everything that had happened during the week of the accident, Draco Malfoy recalled none. Even the accident itself was said to be that he had bumped his head roughly, and he knew nothing else. 

Draco somehow felt that there was something more to that.

Here the Slytherin stood in the common room, which he shared with the Gryffindor Head Girl, staring out the window watching the sun set in the lowest horizon.

Why couldn't he remember what happened? What were the things that they didn't want to say?

Draco heard the slow creak of the common room entrance door open and didn't turn to see who it was.

He did however made a mental image of seeing Hermione Granger standing there, arms hugged around her massive amount of books, that she had just borrowed from the library, and her book bag weighing heavily against her shoulders, struggling to close the entrance with whatever part she had left unoccupied. --Probably her legs...--

Why did she have to carry so many books with her though? --Wasn't she smart enough already? -- Surely there had got to be some limit of knowledge that she had in there.

The entrance door finally clicked to a close.

--Probably not. -- Draco thought, slightly amusing himself.

With the sun almost setting down, Draco then imagined as Hermione slowly made her way up to her room. Slowly walking across the floor as to not drop her already heavy burden. Maneuvering her way up the staircase and carefully feeling her steps so she wouldn't trip and fall.

Hearing Hermione Granger's door click to a close, Draco watched as the sun disappeared. He then retreated to his own quarters.

Sitting down on his bed, Draco forced himself to remember, just like he did every night after the incident.

Every time failing miserably and ending in head-splitting headaches. He hoped that it wouldn't happen tonight. Closing his eyes to a shut, he searched his memory.

Draco felt as though he was flying, ignoring the fact that a small headache started throbbing painfully.

Everything seemed so bleak.

Suddenly, his arm shot up to his forehead. The pain was getting worse. He still had to try and remember. He was now leaning forward and having both of his hands in his face to try and stop the pain.

He then saw himself flying through a heavy downpour of rain, grabbing…

"What are you doing?" Asked a voice that did not belong to him.

In an instant, his eyes shot open and he looked up. The pain seemed to vanish entirely, which he was quite glad of.

He then saw Hermione Granger peering through his door. As quickly as the pain vanished, it returned, only to be four-times worse.

"What are you doing here?" Draco managed to growl, as he squinted his eyes in pain.

Slight ringing in his ears made it impossible for him to hear Hermione's explanation. The pain then got even worse. His vision turned blurry.

--Oh, Merlin! -- The pain was unbearable. Not letting her finish, he then grabbed an object nearest to him - which happened to be a vase.

He wasn't sure of what he was going to do with it. Not wanting to hurt her with it, he told her to "Get out!" He yelled.

At the precise moment the pain was so terrible, he yelled in pain as he told her to get out.

His arm then bended to his own will, and he threw the vase at the door. Luckily for Hermione, she was no longer there. The vase had hit the wall, breaking into pieces and landing into an oil lamp, extinguishing it.

Hermione had left him alone in darkness.

-----

"Mr. Malfoy, please pay attention or else I'll have to deduct points from Slytherin by not doing so." McGonagall's voice snapped.

Simply making sure the teacher wouldn't do so, Draco tried sitting up straight in his chair, only to slouch once more. He made a small effort to be interested throughout the class.

The bell rang and everyone made a move to exit the class. Draco remained in his seat and waited for the crowd to disappear.

Taking his time, Draco walked back to the Head common room.

Upon his destination, he wondered if he could ever remember what had made him forget.

Portraits he passed watched over him in silence, he was oblivious to all that.

Walking through a hallway, he stopped to look through a glass-stained window. What had laid beyond it was the Quidditch field bathed in moonlight.

Merlin, how he wished he could fly on his broomstick outside right now, hoping that it would solve everything about the mystery of his accident.

Draco cursed silenty while walking slowly back to the common room.

You see, two days before, he was called into Dumbledore's headquarters.

----

Flashback

"_You wanted to see me, Professor?" Draco asked as he peered his through the Headmaster's doorway._

_Looking up from his desk, Dumbledore answered "Yes Draco, come in and shut the door." Draco did what he was told._

"_Please have a seat." Said the older wizard. Sitting down, Draco wondered what the Headmaster wanted to discuss with him._

_For a long pause, Dumbledore then said, "Draco, what I am going to tell you might come as a shock" _

_Draco remained silent. _

"_Draco Malfoy, you are banned from ever going to the Quidditchfield and everything that revolved around Quidditch" Said the Headmaster._

"_But, Professor!" Protested Draco._

"_Now Draco," Dumbledore began._

"_Professor, I'm Slytherin's captain and also seeker!" Draco told Dumbledore. "The next match against Gryffindor is next month!" Draco then added "Professor, you can't do this!"_

"_Draco Malfoy, calm yourself this instant, and listen to what I'm going to say," Said the Headmaster._

_Draco struggled inside and tried restraining himself from doing another outburst._

"_Both your position as captain and seeker has now been replaced." Dumbledore explained. "I know you might be wondering why. All I can say is that I have made my decision-and it was final."_

"_Was it something I did, Professor?" Draco asked in a small voice._

"_No, Draco. You did not do anything wrong." Said the professor with a sigh._

_As Draco was about to get up and leave, "Perhaps," Said Dumbledore "When you are ready."_

_The Slytherin wanted to ask why but then Dumbledore said "That will be all, Draco."_

_All Draco could reply was "Good night, professor." And the Slytherin walked away._

End Flashback

----

Draco couldn't face his house members, for what reason, he wasn't sure.

"Abra estra Puerto." Draco told the portrait. It swung open and he made his way in. Placing his sling bag behind the couch, he made his way to an armchair and sat on it.

He stretched his arm to retrieve his book that he left on the table last night.

Opening to the page where he had left off, he began reading. No sooner than he had entered, Hermione Granger entered the common room and is now seating in one of the huge comfortable couches reading a book she borrowed from the library.

Neither wanting to know that the other was there.

* * *

**(Lets out a long sigh) Well, this was my longest chapter. It's a first! Yay! Anyways, if you still aren't satisfied with it's length...you could always hit the review button and tell me.**

--**FlexibleFish.**-- 


	7. Our Accident?

**Disclaimer: (In A Yoda Voice) Harry Potter I do not own, though the plot I do.**

* * *

Now, last night would have been like any other nights that they had shared since two days back. 

It would've been if Draco wasn't trying to say sorry to Hermione about the night he almost threw the vase to her face because she invaded his privacy.

It was not that he didn't want to say sorry, it was more like --It felt like it was the best, no, scratch that, the right thing to do.--

But why only now?

Why didn't he do it two nights back?

He couldn't bring himself to say it to her.

Little did Draco know that Hermione herself was restraining and also arguing with herself to ask him something that had been bothering her, but she was sure it bothered him too.

She just wasn't sure if last night was the right time.

She was afraid of his reaction might be. Who wouldn't?

In the end, neither Gryffindor nor Slytherin had said anything to each other.

Both sat in an unnerving silence, despite sound of crackling burnt wood and pages turning over.

* * *

The next morning, Draco woke up quite early. --Damn birds…-- 

They had no classes today and Draco found himself bored inside his own room --Even my head is filled with, empty thoughts. Sad to say actually.--

He changed into a dark brown tee and dark blue jeans and made his way down to the common room.

Picking up his book, Draco sat on his favorite armchair and started reading.

In the middle of his reading, Draco heard Hermione's door open. He stopped reading and looked up.

Coming down her stairs, she wore a baby pink sweatshirt and blue denims.

She looked anxious about something, she also kept glancing at the common room entrance. --Was she expecting somebody?--

Maybe he should apologize now, but then, she was the first to speak.

"Listen Malfoy, about our accident" Hermione began.

--What about our accident?--

Before she could finish, her friends yelled outside for her to come out.

Hermione glanced at the entrance door, and looked back at him.

Frowning slightly, Draco asked "What about it, Granger?"

"Maybe," She began, as she looked at him.

"Hermione, aren't you ready?" Asked Ron. "Let's go." Said Harry.

Hermione looked back at the entrance door, biting the corner of her bottom lip as she did so.

"Granger!" Draco said, getting her attention back as she looked at him.

"Maybe some other time, Malfoy." Hermione replied after a short pause.

Before Draco could even reply, Hermione had already gone to her friends.

* * *

Draco knew it was hopeless reading his book, becausehe knew that he couldn't even concentrate if he tried. 

--What was she about to say?-- What was it that she wanted to tell him?

Did she somehow knew something about his accident?

--What did she mean by 'our accident'?--

Thinking quickly, it finally dawned unto him that --She knows about my accident. Maybe could tell me what happened!--

Closing his book shut, he quickly tried to catch up with her.

But just as he exited the common room, Hermione and her friends were nowhere to be seen and even heard.

--Impossible!-- Draco thought -- They were here a moment ago!--

Looking left and right, he tried calling her name. "Granger!" He said loudly

Only the echo of his voice was heard.

Draco was just about to shout her name once more when he heard someone coming towards him.

Looking at the person "Professor Dumbledore," Draco addressed.

"Good morning, Draco Malfoy." Replied the Headmaster as he walked towards Draco.

"It's a beautiful day outside," Began Dumbledore as he stopped in front of the Slytherin.

Draco already noticed that fact while he was up in his bedroom, which happened to be looking right over the Quidditch field.

"Why don't you go out to the grounds and enjoy yourself?" Asked the Headmaster.

Quickly, Draco replied "I'm not sure what I could do in this beautiful weather outside."

Hoping the Headmaster would get his point, Draco was surprised when Dumbledore chuckled.

"Well, perhaps you could spend some time in Hogsmeade. I'm sure you'll be able to find Hermione there. She was just making her way towards the carriages with her friends when I met up with her." The wise old man said.

--Why did Dumbledore have to be so smart?--

Draco tried showing he wasn't interested with Granger at the moment. But the piercing blue eyes of Dumbledore told Draco that the Headmaster could see what the blonde was trying to hide.

"Maybe I will, Professor. Good day" Draco bid the Headmaster goodbye and walked away without a glance back.

He reached the Great Hall and had quick breakfast, alone.

Pansy and Blaise went to Hogsmeade,Crabbe and Goyle decided to follow.

After his morning meal, Draco made his way to the lake, where he sat down on the bank.

Hermione's ordeal came and went like a broken memory; Draco shouted at her to move.

She was then somehow brought high up in the air and quicklly down, deep into the lake.Draco then saw himself place a figure on the bank where he was sitting at right now.

Draco then saw as he was being pulled back into the lake and then, darkness.

Before he knew it, it was late in the afternoon.

He stood up, brushed some grass off and slowly made his way back to the castle.

* * *

**Tra la la la la... Thank You so much for your reviews. Newez, i was going through this story again but i can't help but realise that this whole story could've been inspired by Evanescence's song "Hello". Maybe it was also based very loosely on it - I don't know, but hey if it is I don't own the song and I don't intend to. Just try listening to it throughout this story though. Evanescence rocks btw!**

--**FlexibleFish**-- 


	8. Leave Her Alone, Malfoy!

**Disclaimer: (Takes out swinging pendeleum) " When I snap my finger I want you to know that I don't own Harry Potter, all I own is the plot." (Snaps finger) **

* * *

Draco had spent the whole day wondering around in Hogwarts. He was now in the Head Common Room reading his book, and apparently waiting for the Head girl to come back from Hogsmeade. 

Until evening came, Hermione still didn't show up. Draco decided to take his shower.

After that, he then went down to the Great Hall.

--Maybe she might be there.--

Upon entering the Great Hall, he took his seat at the Slytherin table; one where he could look directly at the Gryffindor table.

Seeing that he was one of the first few students in the Great Hall, he sat waiting, drumming his fingers on the table occasionally.

Soon, Blaise, Pansy, Goyle and Crabbe joined him.

Now, that the four house tables were seemingly full, Dumbledore got up and made his speech. As soon as he finished, food appeared on each of the tables.

Draco then quickly piled food on his plate, not caring what was on it.

The reason was that; his eyes weren't really paying attention to his plate, because they were too busy scanning the Gryffindor table for Hermione Granger.

"Draco…?" Came Pansy's voice. Draco then looked at Pansy, but instead of looking back at him, Pansy stared at his plate. Following her gaze, he was shocked at what he saw.

The amount of food that was on his plate was twice the amount that he would normally have. The mash potato that he took was also dripping slowly on the table.

"Merlin!" Draco gasped.

"Are you alright?" Pansy asked as Draco tried his best to put the unnecessary food away.

Not answering, Draco placed his plate on the table and continued scanning for what he hoped he would see.

Figuring that she'd probably sit with her friends, he found Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

--She wasn't even with them!-- Draco thought angrily.

Harry and Ron seemed too content with what was on their plate to be thinking about their closest friend. Ginny on the other hand wasn't. In fact, she seemed worried about something.

--No wait, she looks more depressed than worrisome--

"Who are you looking for, mate?" asked Blaise.

"No one," Draco answered as he looked back to his plate and started eating.

"I'm alright, Pansy." Draco said before she could even begin.

Draco didn't want his companions to be more suspicious than they were. He continued eating without looking back at the Gryffindor table.

* * *

Entering the common room, Draco looked up to see that Hermione was not sitting in her usual couch. 

Glancing up at her room, Draco saw that her bedroom door was ajar.

--Where are you, Granger?--

Sighing, Draco got up to his room and came out with a towel. Making his way to the bathroom, he was surprised to know that it was locked.

He knocked softly.

No answer.

Leaning towards the door, he heard that the bath tap was running.

"Granger," He called out while knocking on the door once again.

No answer once again.

"Are you even in there?" He asked loudly.

It was then that Draco found out that he wasn't the only one looking for her.

"Hermione, are you there?" Asked Ron through the entrance.

"Hermione, please open up!" Harry cried

Why did Harry and Ron seem desperate to see their friend? Draco didn't know.

--Weren't they too busy with food to care, an hour before?--

Suddenly, something in the air made Draco feel uneasy. The feeling when you know something is wrong or doesn't seem right.

The hair at the back of his neck then stood erect.

"Hermione, please open up! We know you're in there!" Harry and Ron cried.

"Granger, open this door now!" Draco shouted as he twisted the knob back and forth.

"Malfoy, if you hurt Hermione in any way," Began Ron

"Leave her alone, Malfoy!" Harry yelled.

"I swear I will kill you!" Finished Ron as they pounded on the door

Ignoring their words, Draco tried unlocking the door with every spell he knew.

Even with the complex of spells, the door wouldn't budge. Thinking of no other choice, Draco decided to break the door down.

With Harry and Ron shouting with all their might, Draco rammed the door with all the strength he had.

His shoulder then began to ache terribly.

Soon enough, the hinges were loose and with one final push, the door came down.

As Draco's eyes scanned the bathroom, he saw that the bathroom tiles were covered in water.

Then, seeing Hermione's figure in the over-flowing bathtub, Draco wasted no time in getting her out of her watery grave.

Scooping her frail body out, he quickly brought her to the couch nearest to the fireplace.

Kneeling near the couch, Draco placed his towel over her. Draco then noticed that she wasn't breathing.

"Oh, God" Draco said softly.

With no thoughts crossing his mind, Draco then did mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

In a few moments, Hermione started shaking and began coughing out water and gasping for air.

Waiting for her to fully regain consciousness, Draco tried keeping his temper in check.

Why was Draco mad at Hermione anyway? She didn't do anything to him.

--Besides the fact that she kept me waiting the whole day, and now she decides to kill herself by drowning. Perfectly dumb for a witch who is so brilliant.--

"Why did you drown yourself back there?"Draco asked, steadying his voice as he did.

Looking at him "I wanted to remember." Hermione answered softly.

--What would she want to remember by drowning herself?--He thought angrily.

"Remember what?" Draco asked, as his patience slowly wore thin.

It took Hermione some time for her to answer him.

"How I died" She whispered.

* * *

**(Laughs evily) I'm sorry if I left you guys in another cliffy, if you think that this is one! (Laughs again)**

**But that's just not the only bad part of it. (Clears throat) I'm having and upcoming trial exam next week and I really have to study..That is if I can concentrate, knowing you guys really want to know what is gonna happen next.**

**But unfortunately, I don't want to fail this huge test or you guys...so, I made a conclusion; study this week, exams are on the next, and the week after that, I'll probably be back here. Sounds good? (Dodges oncoming flying objects) Arrgh!**

**Well, during that time, you could wonder why Hermione said that. (Takes cough drop and laughs again). I wonder what Draco is thinking...Duh, of course I know! (Whacks head against the dictionary)**

**By the way Varyssa, I noticed that you were drumming your fingers in your review, and here,Draco was doing it too! Note: Before I posted up this chap, I saw your review. Coincedence? You brainwashed him! (Gasp)**

**I'm sorry, I'm just a bit sugar high.**

**Thanks for each of your wonderful reviews!**

**Newez, 'till then,**

**Take Care,**

**--FlexibleFish--**


	9. Him And Her

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this and I never will. All I do is control these characters to do whatever it is that I want them to do and leave it to that, whether they like it or not. I'm not that mean, really!**

_**Recap: **"Why did you drown yourself back there?" Draco asked, steadying his voice as he did._

_Looking at him, "I wanted to remember," Hermione answered softly._

_--What would she want to remember by drowning herself?--He thought angrily._

_"Remember what?" Draco asked, as his patience slowly wore thin_

_It took Hermione some time for her to answer him._

_"How I died." She whispered._

* * *

Draco blinked once as he tried to register what she had just said. 

The anger that had just boiled inside of Draco a moment ago now vanished.

He then blinked once more to see if he had been dreaming.

It didn't seem so.

Letting what she had just said sink in, Draco asked "What do you mean you died?"

Hermione didn't answer him.

"Granger, what do you mean you died?" Draco said loudly, grabbing her attention.

Hermione just looked away, staring at a spot on the floor.

Draco was about to grab her shoulders and shake her out of her reverie when he thought that wouldn't be a good idea, considering the current situation.

Draco then slowly realized why she didn't want to answer him.

One, he was probably rushing her into things that she clearly didn't want to discuss at the moment.

Secondly, maybe Hermione didn't want to talk to 'him', Draco Malfoy.

Seven years of angry bickering, meaningless quarrels and worthless fights.

Two different worlds, different beliefs, and both sharing the same opinion upon each other.

--Of course-- Draco thought --That had to be the reason.--

Draco watched as Hermione glanced at everything except him, Draco then heard the continuing sound upon their abused entranced door.

--Maybe she'll be more comfortable around the people that she knows, trust, and…love.--

"Perhaps, I should just let your friends in" Draco said. "Potter and Weasley were already wasting their breath fifteen minutes ago."

As Draco got up and was about to make his way to the door, Hermione reached out and grabbed his hand.

Draco stopped in his tracks.

"Don't" Replied Hermione softly.

As Draco turned to look at her, Hermione looked away.

Draco then felt Hermione's weak grasp slipping away from him.

"Hermione please let us in." Said Ron.

Draco glanced at the entrance door.

"Are you alright in there, 'Mione?" Asked Harry

Draco looked at the Head Girl once more. She continued staring at the floor, biting the corner of her mouth as she did so.

What was happening to him? Already had Draco saved Hermione's life-twice without even considering it, already had he been worried about her, and now, here he was listening to her.

"Then it'd be best if you got out of those clothes and warm yourself up, I don't think McGonagall would want her top student to suddenly fall ill." He said without looking at her.

Before going up into his room, Draco repaired the bathroom door.

Closing the door to his room, Draco removed his shirt and sat at the edge of his bed.

In a few moments later, he heard Hermione make her way into her own room and slowly close the door.

Draco lied down on his bed and sighed.

--Bath would have to wait.--

----

The next day, Draco got up really early and decided to take a warm shower. --It's a good thing I have more than one towel.--

After Draco changed into newer clothes, he came down to the common room and sat on the armchair.

--What would she mean by dying? She's perfectly alive and here at this moment. I had after all saved her life, twice-- Draco thought.

Lightmovements could be heard in Hermione's room. Hermione then stepped out of it with a towel in her hand.

Draco watched her as she walked down her stairs.

He then remembered the fleeting image of her when they were still in their fourth year. --The Yule Ball--

Draco remembered how beautiful Hermione looked when they were outside the Great Hall, her sleek and shiny hair in an elegant bun. Her body clothed in a wonderful periwinkle dress. He then remembered seeing her smile and seeing her perfectly shaped teeth, that he noted she had managed to make smaller.

Draco finally remembered seeing her arm linked to the Bulgarian's Quidditch seeker, Viktor Krum.

Draco then wondered if they are still seeing each other.

Draco snapped out of his memory looked at Hermione who was standing in front of him.

"Malfoy, I just wanted to say thank you for the towel last night" Said Hermione as she handed his towel to him.

Taking his towel, Draco asked "So you think you would have been better off dead in your watery grave?"

Of course, Draco only wanted her to say thank you for saving her life, twice.

Hermione frowned for a minute before answering, "I knew what I was doing, Malfoy."

"What would that mean, Granger?" The Slytherin asked.

"It means, Malfoy that I fully knew what I was doing and I did not intend on dying." Hermione answered.

Draco now stood up from his seat.

"So what did you mean about you wanting yourself to remember how you died?" Draco asked.

"I figured out that I died, but I'm not sure when." Hermione answered.

"Of course you're not sure, Granger!" Draco said, almost shouting. "You never died before!"

--Merlin!--

"Then how would you explain me not remember knowing what happened a week back?" Hermione asked, keeping her tone surprisingly calm.

--How stubborn could someone get?--

"You probably hit your head or something." Draco answered, lowering his voice.

"That was what everybody said." Hermione said, looking away. "I somehow feel that there is more than that."

Draco then realized, that he also wondered the same thing a few days back.

Draco didn't reply.

--This doesn't make sense-- Draco thought

How could things make sense for Draco at the moment; both Hermione and him stood so close, Draco could practically smell her light perfume fragrance until it made his head spin.

Surely he wasn't thinking correctly, in fact, Draco Malfoy wasn't thinking at all. All the Slytherin cared about now was that he was standing so close towards a Gryffindor Head Girl, and just be blindly mesmerized.

Just as Hermione turned her head to looked up at him, Draco felt his breath catch in his throat.

"Granger, I..." Draco began hoarsely. Just then, someone outside their common room knew the password, entered.

"Ah, Miss Hermione, Professor McGonagall is looking for you. She said she wanted you to help her in something right away. She's waiting in her quarters; I think it'd best if you were to go see her right away." Said Dumbledore as he entered the common room and saw the two.

"Yes, Professor." Replied the Head Girl and quickly went out of the common room without such as a glance back.

The old Professor waited as soon as Hermione got out before facing the Head Boy.

"I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" Dumbledore asked innocently.

Draco seemed to be himself once more as he cleared his throat, clearing the passageways free of 'her'.

"No." Draco answered "No you weren't, Professor. Granger and I were just measuring each others height." The Slytherin lied.

It was a terrible lie for a Slytherin to choose, both Draco and Dumbledore knew it.

Dumbledore nodded.

"It's good to hear the Head Boy and Head Girl are tolerating each other." Dumbledore said softly.

--How ironic--

"Well, if you're not too busy, I would like you to patrol the ninth floor. I hear Peeves is up to no good again." Dumbledore said. "Argus is trying to clean the last mess Peeves made on that floor. I only figured it would be best if you were to accompany him until he cleans the mess up."

"I heard you're the only one who Peeves is scared of besides the Bloody Baron" Added the professor.

"Of course, Professor Dumbledore" Replied the Head Boy, and with that, Draco left for the ninth floor.

**

* * *

****Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Besides that, thanks for reading and writing your wonderful reviews.**

**But now, I've gotta continue writing the next chapter up.**

**Until then,**

**--Flexiblefish--**


	10. I Don't Know, Granger

**Disclaimer: (sings) "Flex-i-ble Fish, flex-i-ble fish. The squishy, slippery, rubbery fish, won't make an excellent dish, but only knows that the plot, is something that it's got, so make a way, because Flex-i-ble Fish knows that it doesn't own Harry Potter everyday. Hey! **

**Thanks for the singing, Wrinkles! **

* * *

Half an hour later, Draco found himself once again inside the common room that he shared with Hermione Granger. 

Apparently, the Head Girl herself hasn't come back from her duty. Draco on the other hand was deep in thought while slowly pacing around the common room.

--Why did I act that way towards Granger? The Gryffindor never had an effect like that on me. --

Draco gazed upon the bathroom door.

Seeing himself crash into the bathroom only to come out carrying a frail body that belonged to Hermione Granger herself, seemed just like a figment of his imagination.

Draco then glanced at the spot where they both stood a few hours ago.

--Standing so close, yet feeling so far...--

"Merlin, why am I becoming like this?" Draco asked out loud. "I must be going mental." The Slytherin added as he shook his head.

Draco then stopped pacing.

"I can't take this anymore" and with that Draco got out of the common room, hopefully wishing he could find a place where he wouldn't have to think about…

"Granger!" Draco said in surprise as he bumped into her as he made his way out of the entrance.

The brown haired brunette decided to ignore him once more as she entered the common room without looking at him.

As Draco was about to follow her back in, she closed the entrance in his face.

"That's right Granger; don't let me come to you. It'll only make my thoughts more compelling than they already are." Draco said softly.

But then, a thought came across the Slytherin's mind; --What if she were to kill herself once more?--

Draco considered this for a second before "Let her, I won't even get in her way." and started walking as he silently laughed to himself.

As Draco walked in an empty corridor, he turned to a corner, only to bump into "The-boy-who-wouldn't-die Potter and his ever hopeless friend, Weasley." Malfoy addressed.

"What happened to Hermione last night, Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"Nothing that both of you want to know" answered Draco, as he continued to walk past them.

Just as Draco was about to take another step, someone grabbed his collar from behind, causing him to turn around.

"We're not finished with you yet, Malfoy." Ron growled. The blonde then noticed how the red haired said his name with so much malice.

"Well I am, Weasley." Malfoy replied with as much malice. Draco then turned around to continue his journey once more.

Ron then grabbed Draco's cloak once more and without a choice, the Slytherin was forced to turn around once again; only to come in contact with a wand in his throat.

"I'm going to ask you once more, Malfoy." Harry began "What happened to Hermione last night?"

--Why won't these bloody Gryffindors just leave me in peace?--Draco thought angrily.

"Listen Potter, why are you asking me?" Replied Draco angrily as he pushed to wand out of his face and shoving Ron away.

"Why don't you just ask her yourself, aren't you after all her friend?" the blonde asked in the same tone. Draco then saw an angry glint in both Harry and Ron's eyes.

"Oh, now I remember," Draco added loudly. "She didn't even want to talk friends like you! She told me personally herse-!" before Draco could even finish, he got punch squarely in the jaw by Ron.

Draco staggered a few steps back as he touched his jaw.

Feeling that his jaw was still in place but bleeding profusely, Draco spat out some blood and said "You're going to regret what you did, Weasel."

Not even wanting to wait for a reply, Draco quickly walked away from them and out of the corridor.

Draco managed to clean his mouth up and was now walking far away from his problems.

Soon, the Slytherin ended up on the school grounds.

The sky was grey with clouds, and cool breeze blew at him. Draco decided to spend his time here.

Sitting down, Draco felt all of his problems and worry fade away. Draco savored the moment while it lasted.

--

Draco soon lost track of time as he fell into a light slumber. But then hearing thunder rumble in a distance, Draco decided to get up and go back into the castle.

Reaching the entrance, Draco said the password and went in.

Draco saw Hermione Granger reading a particularly large book which was propped onto the table.. --Probably she got it from the library-- Draco thought as he rolled his eyes.

Hermione didn't seem to take notice of Draco as he entered.

The Slytherin then sauntered his way to the Gryffindor.

"What are you reading, Head Girl?" Draco asked as he looked over her shoulder to get a better view on the book.

Hermione didn't bother to answer as she was too intrigued by the book. She slowly read a passage on a page with her index finger guiding her.

Draco then sat down on an armchair and looked at her.

After a few moments, Hermione continued reading and Draco slowly became bored watching her. The Slytherin watched as the skies outside became a dark grey and rain started to come down on the window.

"For Merlin's sake Granger!" Draco suddenly said out loud, causing Hermione to jump ever so slightly "You've been reading the same page over and over again!" Draco pointed out as he watched her five minutes ago. "Don't you think you should've moved on to the next page by now?" The Head Boy suggested.

Looking away from the book, and looking quite irritated, "For your information, Malfoy" Hermione replied in her ever so calm voice, "I read in whatever way I want to read. You're not the one reading the book."

Tilting his head to his side, "But you have been reading the exact same page for over five minutes," said Draco, "Tell me Granger, are the words too bloody small to read?" The Slytherin asked.

"No they are not, Malfoy." The brunette answered, "I just wanted to fully understand and re-read the information" She said.

"Really?" Draco asked "Your brain is even slower than I thought."

Hermione didn't reply, instead, she book marked the page before closing the book and went in the toilet.

"You better not kill yourself again, Granger. I'm getting tired of saving your life." Draco called out to her.

"Then why are you always doing it anyways?" Hermione replied before locking the door.

"I don't know, Granger. I absolutely don't know." Draco said to himself.

The blonde sat in the armchair, and listened to the rain getting heavier on the windows. Out of boredom, Draco glanced at his surroundings. His gaze then went on the large book on the table.

'_Death and Resurrection' _It read.

Draco took a quick glance at the closed bathroom door. --Surely Granger would take her time, right?--

He looked back at the book, wanting its contents to be read. Out of curiosity as to why Hermione was reading this kind of book in the first place, he leaned closer to book and opened to the bookmarked page.

'_It has been said that few wizards have died and came back to life without ever remembering they died in the-' _

Before Draco could finish the sentence, Hermione came from behind and shut the book.

"Hey!" Draco began "I was reading that!"

"Too bad," Hermione replied "I didn't want you to." She then hugged the book against her chest.

"I want to finish reading that book, Granger." Draco said as he held out his hand for the book.

Instead of giving the book from him, Hermione walked to her stairs.

"Turn around when I'm talking to you, Granger" Draco growled.

"I'm sorry," Hermione replied as she continued walking up the stairs and never facing him "I don't take orders from you, Malfoy."

Hermione then clicked her door close.

Anger quickly boiled in him and he released it by cursing and yelling his voice out.

Unfortunately, the deafening thunder blocked out his voice until not even a word could be heard.

--

"Why are you here, Draco?" asked Blaise as he lazily watched the Head Boy pace around the Slytherin common room.

"Can't I be here? After all, this is my house, Blaise." Draco answered as he continued to pace.

The Slytherin common room was particularly empty since the inhabitants were away.

"The Head Girl is getting to my head." Draco said to himself.

"Oh?" enquired Blaise "How so?"

"I myself don't know, but there's this kind of aura around her that makes me…" Draco trailed off.

"Infatuated with her perhaps?" the dark haired boy suggested.

Draco stopped pacing to face his friend. "Now why would you get an idea like that, Blaise?" asked Draco "She's a bloody Gryffindor who I shouldn't spend my time on."

"Well, you're always 'spending your time' as you say, to be with her in your common room?"Answered Blaise as he raised his eyebrow.

"You do know that the Head Boy and Head Girl are supposed to work together on assignments and such," Replied Draco.

"Yes, but every time?" Blaise asked as his gaze never left the Head Boy.

Unable to answer, Draco continued pacing.

"Do you really think she is a worthless Gryffindor that you shouldn't spend your time on, Draco?" Blaise asked as he walked up to the fireplace.

"Yes," The blonde answered with a scoff. "She doesn't even deserve to live."

Turning around to face Draco, Blaise replied "Then why did you save her life from that squid?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoyed it! (winks)**

--FlexibleFish--


	11. I've Waited Long Enough

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter characters in my story are just mere puppets, and the maker of them all is none other than J.K Rowling herself. Very fine craftsmanship I must say. (Winks)**

**Recap: **_"Do you really think she is a worthless Gryffindor that you shouldn't spend you're time on, Draco?" Blaise asked as he walked up to the fireplace._

"_Yes," The blonde answered with a scoff. "She doesn't even deserve to live"_

_Turning around to face Draco, Blaise replied "The why did you save her life from that squid?"_

**How did Blaise know that? You'll find out sooner. Unfortunately, I can't let a bit of a clue out. The rest of the story will be revealed if I did so. **

**And we're moving on with the next chapter. Giddy up, horsy!**

* * *

Draco blinked in confusion as he stared at the floor. "What are you talking about, Blaise?" He asked. 

"Don't you know?" Was the reply he got from the dark haired boy. "After all, you were the one who was at the scene, along with Potter and Weasley."

Draco just frowned in confusion as he looked at Blaise.

"Don't you play dumb with me, Draco. I'm sure you remember what happened." Blaise continued, as he watched the blonde.

The truth is, Draco didn't really remember what happened.

"How did you know I saved her life?" Draco asked.

"I saw it happen." Answered the dark haired boy

"I was heading to the Great Hall when I heard Granger screaming. I didn't think it would be that important. I then heard Potter and Weasley yelling at each other, next thing I knew Weasley came running in to fetch Madam Pomfrey." Blaise said as he glanced at a spot on the fireplace.

Draco kept quite.

"As I went to the grounds, I saw you come out of the lake and place Granger on the bank in front of Potter." Blaise continued saying as he scratched his chin.

"I then saw you being pulled under the lake before McGonagall called everyone into the Hall." Blaise finished as he looked at Draco.

"So answer me, why did you save her life?" Blaise asked as he turned to Draco raising an eyebrow.

Thinking quickly, Draco left Blaise in the Slytherin common room without a word.

Just as the Head Boy went through the entrance, Blaise Zambini wore a proud smirk on his face before following the Head Boy out.

----

"Granger!" A frustrated Head Boy yelled as he came through the entrance of the Heads common room.

"Granger where are you?" Draco shouted before thunder in a distance rumbled..

"She's not here." An unfamiliar voice replied to Draco.

"Who am I talking to then?" asked Draco as he lowered his voice.

"She just left a few minutes before you came in" Said the voice behind him.

Turning around, Draco saw it was only Ginny Weasley. "Where did she go?" Draco growled.

"She said something about wanting to remember…" Ginny said looking away. "I heard her saying something about the lake."

Without another reply, Draco quickly made his way down to the grounds, intending to catch up with the Head Girl.

Draco then realized heavy rain pounding against the walls as he came down the grand staircase. Turning around a corner, he saw one of the huge oak doors leading to the grounds was ajar.

Without wasting anymore time, Draco ran out to the grounds. He was then greeted by a blur vision of huge raindrops.

"Granger!" He shouted through the rain. The heavy impact of rain made his skin sting as he slowly walked to the direction of the lake.

--Why does she want to do this?--

Draco then saw a dark blur a distance ahead of him. Draco then shouted Hermione's surname once more, though she didn't seem to hear him. Loud thunder rang around them. Hermione continued walking towards the lake.

"Granger, you're the most stubborn person I've ever met!" Draco shouted hoping that she heard him and turned around. The Head Girl ignored him.

As Draco was making his way towards Hermione, the Head Girl suddenly collapsed a few feet away from the lake.

"Shit." The blonde cursed as he ran to Hermione's side.

As he reached her side, he saw that she was unconscious.

"Granger," Draco said as he shook Hermione. Without a reply, the Gryffindor girl just laid there unmoving, with her eyes closed.

As Draco searched for his wand, he then remembered that he left it the common room.

--Perfect--

Draco picked up Hermione's petite frame in his arms and carried her back up to Hogwarts.

Draco then felt the Head Girl stir in his arms but did not intend to wake up. Draco then continued carrying Hermione up to the Hospital Wing.

Draco placed her gently on the nearest bed.

Leaning over, Draco looked at Hermione's serene face as she continued sleeping. "You're going to be the death of me, Granger." Draco said ever so softly as he watched her sleeping form.

Little did Draco realize just how close he was, as he took in her features.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked as bustled into the room and quickly surveyed both teens that were drenched from head to toe. Draco quicklly pulled back.

"She fainted as she was making her way to the lake." Draco answered.

"And why were you out there as well?" The nurse asked as she looked in a cabinet for a potion.

Draco looked away as he searched for an answer. The Slytherin then noticed he was still closely beside the Gryffindor.

Taking a few steps away from her, Draco answered "I just wanted to see what she was up to."

Madam Pomfrey then gestured for him to sit down on the nearest bed as she came up to Hermione's bed holding a turquoise potion.

As Draco did what he was told, the nurse enclosed Hermione's bed area with the curtains.

Draco ran a hand through his damp hair.

As Madam Pomfrey came out, Draco saw that Hermione was in drier clothes. "You better change into some dry clothes yourself, Draco." The school nurse advised "You'd get the flu."

"Will she be alright?" Was the question that accidentally slipped from the Slytherin's mouth.

"Yes of course, Draco. Hermione just has a slight fever and she needs to stay here for the night." Pomfrey answered. Nodding, Draco looked up and saw a quick flash of Blaise's smirking face through the doorway.

Draco quickly exited the Hospital Wing to find that Blaise wasn't there. Thunder rumbled and lightning cracked in the sky. Frowning slightly, Draco made his way back to the Head Common room for a hot bath.

----

As the bell rang, noting that classes for the day has already come to an end, every student came out of their classroom and began chatting on what they were planning to do.

Draco Malfoy slung his sling bag on his shoulders as he walked out of Professor Binn's classroom.

As he walked through the corridor, he watched as his some of his house mates who were dressed in Quidditch robes make their way to the grounds. The students who weren't in the team carried huge banners, brought life like mascots and even wore a badge supporting their favorite team.

As Draco walked through another corridor he then remembered something that Hermione wanted to talk with him.

Looking up, he saw Hermione Granger herself walking in the empty corridor that he came in. Without thinking, Draco called out to her and quickly made his way towards the Head Girl.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked as she continued looking ahead.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about what you wanted to say to me a few days back." The blonde answered.

To the Slytherin's slightest surprise, Hermione scoffed in reply. "I don't remember having any discussion with you, Malfoy."

"Now, if you'll excuse me." She said as she began to walk faster. Draco naturally kept up with her.

"Oh, so you mean you'll never remember anything if you place yourself in an accident?" The blonde asked.

"If answering you will stop you from following me," the brunette began "then yes." Hermione then turned to another corridor which had few students in it.

Still, Draco continued following her. "Well then," he said "I'll just make you remember now, shouldn't I?" Draco ignored the other students that whispered to each other as the Heads passed by. Hermione on the other hand ignored Draco, like he was some nosy reporter.

"On the day you went to Hogsmeade along with Potter, Weasley and other of your Gryffindor comrades, you mentioned something about our accidents" said the Slytherin "You brought it up in the common room. You then said it could wait for another time just after you were totally distracted by Potter and Weasley and left with them."

Hermione just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I know you clearly remember what I'm trying to tell you." Draco said. Hermione didn't reply or even look at him.

"If you don't, then why are you trying to get away from me?" He asked as he noticed her quick brisk walking.

"Maybe it's because of you that I'm trying to get away." She answered harshly as she turned to look at him. Hermione then continued walking, faster than before. Draco easily caught up with her.

Now it was Draco's turn to scoff with disbelief. "Granger, I've known you for seven years now." Both of them then realized more students coming into the corridor. "You were never the person to walk away." He continued as he walked alongside the Head Girl.

"And I'm never leaving you until you finish your discussion towards me." The Slytherin stated as he placed his hands in the pockets of his trousers.

Draco was then pulled into an empty classroom. With the door slammed shut, Draco was shoved to the wall.

"Look," Hermione began "I tell you what I know about our accidents alright?" Draco then perked up to listen --So now she remembers what happened?--

"Just not now," She then said "Maybe when I'm ready."

"You were ready to talk about it the other day." replied Draco. "Why does today have to be any different?" He asked as he raised his voice slightly.

"I don't want to talk about it today." Hermione answered looking away. Dracoobserved Hermione. As the sun rays shone through the windows, it made Hermione look more illuminated than he already saw her.

"Alright Granger," The Slytherin said "I'll wait until you're ready." He said after a long pause. Draco then got off the wall and walked towards her.

"Just remember," He began as he stopped in front of her. As Hermione turned to look at him, she was slightly shocked to see as to how close he was. "I've waited long enough." The blonde whispered as he leaned towards the brunette.

Draco Malfoy was then strongly tempted to kiss Hermione Granger as he took in her features once more. Without wasting another second and without thinking, he did just that.

The Slytherin then got what he deserved; a hard earned slap across his cheek that made him stumble backwards.

Hermione quickly left with a huff, leaving Draco in the classroom. His cheek singed with pain.

As Draco Malfoy left the classroom, he then suddenly realized that Hermione Granger had kissed him back for a second before hitting him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading through this far! Thanks to ALL of you who reveiwed, all of it just motivated me to write some more! **

--FlexibleFish--


	12. Dawning Realization

**Disclaimer: Everyone in this story is no where near owned by me. the plot though is something that nobody owns.**

_Recap:_ _Draco Malfoy was then strongly tempted to kiss Hermione Granger as he took in her features once more. Without wasting another second, he did just that. _

_The Slytherin then got what he deserved; a hard earned slap across his cheek that made him stumble backwards._

_Hermione quickly left with a huff, leaving Draco in the classroom. His cheek singed with pain._

_As Draco Malfoy left the classroom, he then suddenly realized that Hermione Granger had kissed him back for a second before hitting him. _

**Just keep reading and reviewing. I will be very thankful if you did.**

* * *

Two days has passed after Draco and Hermione's peculiar meeting. Since then, neither wanted to talk about nor hear about it. And yet, both kept it in their memories until it lasted.

Hermione was never alone now when she was walking along the corridors, and if she came up to the Heads common room, she would go straight in her room and lock herself shut.

Draco on the other hand tried to seek solace, and wherever he tried to find it, somehow, it would always lead to Hermione.

By now, the Slytherin was getting a headache. He had to empty his thoughts of Hermione Granger. Everything he saw or anything he did, would remind him of the Head girl.

--Oh Merlin, it seems like I'm thinking of her like a past lover.-- Draco thought while he was chopping up grubs in potions. In frustration and anger, Draco accidentally chopped off two of his fingers.

Draco bit out an angry yell while Hermione watched as his fingers bled profusely from the other side.

Snape sent him to Madam Pomfrey and Draco glad fully went out of the classroom. --At least Granger won't be in the Hospital Wing--

Blood trails followed him all the way to the Hospital Wing.

Soon, Draco was lying on one of the beds as he watched his two complete fingers move to his will. The school nurse then shooed him out seeing that the Slytherin's fingers had healed completely.

As Draco made his way back to the classroom, he found out that class has already ended early. The Slytherin then packed his books and made his way out.

----

"You have got to try some of this, Draco." Suggested Goyle brandishing a plate at the blonde.

Draco looked at it and scowled slightly at wavy noodles which were coated in brown sauce.

--I can't believe it, even the food is getting to me.-- Still scowling, the blonde looked away.

"This is unhealthy, Draco." Pansy said as she watched Draco.

"What is?" asked Draco as he turned to Pansy --The fact that I'm obsessing over something like Granger?--

"You not eating." Pansy answered "It's like you're thinking somewhere else."

"Yeah," agreed Blaise. "And this time, I know it's not about Quidditch right, Draco?" The dark haired boy then raised an eyebrow.

This only made Draco scowl even more.

"What do you know about?" The blonde snapped. If looks could kill, Blaise Zabini would have been lying face down on his meal dead. --If only he was--

On the other hand, Blaise just looked back with the never ceasing smirk. When Blaise knew that no one was looking at him except for Draco, the dark haired boy mouthed "Granger."

Draco didn't even realize that he was standing up and had his wand out and pointed out and on Blaise's chest. Draco was just about to cast a spell that would expel him out of Hogwarts but then the spell was cut short.

"Draco Malfoy!" shouted a loud voice. Draco never took his eyes of Blaise.

"Stop this right now!" the voice said even louder than before. Calming his breathing, Draco slowly lowered his wand and looked at the voice.

Dumbledore's eyes burned with heat. Draco then realized that every eye in the Great Hall was looking at him. Especially the Head Girl, who looked back down on the plate as Draco's gaze quickly fell on her.

Looking away, Draco turned his attention back to the Headmaster.

"Come with me now." Was all the Headmaster said and walked out of the Great Hall.

Following Dumbledore minutes later, Dumbledore and Draco stopped at the Grand Staircase.

Turning to face the adolescent Slytherin, Dumbledore asked calmly "Would you care to explain what happened just now?"

"Blaise provoked me, sir" Was the answer that Draco gave.

Perhaps the Headmaster didn't care much, because Dumbledore didn't even enquire what was provoking the Head Boy or seem to want to know anything with that matter.

"I will not have this kind of behavior in school, not to mention from a Head Boy nonetheless." The Headmaster said.

"Yes, Professor." Replied Draco with his head down. "I will try and not do a scene like that again."

--Try--

Dumbledore then seemed calmer as usual. Draco could then notice a small smile hidden behind the beard of the Headmaster.

"Now," Said the Headmaster "I will remove 20 house points from Slytherin."

Draco gave a small nod.

"But I'm sure some cooperation with the Head girl would be much appreciated and could help in earning back those points." Dumbledore said.

Never waiting for a reply from the Head Boy, Dumbledore left Draco at the foot of the Grand Staircase.

----

Draco's headache got even worse as he couldn't even walk straight back to the common room.

Entering the common room, Draco fell unconscious on the couch.

---

Draco felt like he was being pulled under, like some sort of force pulling him deeper into something.

Draco then felt coldness sweeping through him. Draco knew that he didn't hold his breath long enough.

Draco tried keep his remaining breath as long as he could, but in the next moment, he felt the taste of water on his lips and then going through his nose and flowing into his lungs.

Draco wasn't even sure if he had his eyes opened, because all he could see was darkness and blurry figures. He tried to move but he felt like he was trapped in binds that could not be loose easily.

Just then, he felt something around his waist become tighter and tighter, squeezing his pressured lungs and ribcage.

But by now, the pressure upon his lungs was too much for him to handle. He felt his body give up on whatever strength he had left as he felt his lungs burst inside of him.

He felt himself slip away and suddenly feel colder than before.

After what felt like hours, he heard someone say "Hermione?" He noted the way the voice sounded worried. "Oh my god, Hermione!"

Then after what felt like a few seconds of wandering aimlessly nowhere, he felt himself come back into his cold self. He no longer felt lost like he did a few seconds ago.

He then heard a voice said "Well, Ms Granger, she's been dead a few hours before she even came out of that lake, check her pulse now Dumbledore."

Draco felt and hear his own heartbeat beating. Why would he be breathing if it wasn't? Draco remained still with his eyes closed

But instead of feeling Hermione's pulse, Draco felt Dumbledore's fingers on the base of his neck.

"But how is that possible…? She's alive."

It took Draco a moment to fully understand what had just happened.

A dawning realization shocked him.

----

Draco woke up to sweat drenched all over his body like he had been running for his lifetime.

It was only then that he was not the only one in the common room.

He heard Hermione mutter incoherent words that had sent tinges up his spine. After a minute, Hermione shot up awake,covered in sweat.

Both stared at each other for some time before noticing that the night sky outside was in a totally different color.

Draco walked up to the window and Hermione followed minutes later.

As both Head Boy and Head Girl looked up in the sky, they saw bands of red and green light that looked all too familiar.

But now, the bands or red and green were intertwining with each other, mixing in each other and yet remaining the same color.

"It feels like, I've seen this somewhere before." Said Hermione softly.

Draco agreed with her by nodding his head slightly.

An image then went into his mind and it played like a lost memory.

_He stood in the shadows while Hermione sat under it as they both watched the shimmering lights appear in the sky._

Hermione turned to look at him "You were there as well?" She asked. Draco could only nod silently.

Draco felt the aura around her become stronger than ever before and Draco was tempted to kiss her once again.

Before the Slytherin could even lean in, Hermione walked away and the Northern Lights disappeared abruptly.

"I have this feeling that when I'm around you, it…draws me towards you in some kind of way." Hermione said to herself as she was walking away.

"And it was only after the Northern Lights that first appeared in the sky that these 'feelings' came along. I started feeling it when you came in the Hospital Wing the same night after." She continued as she sat down on the couch.

Draco looked out the window and noticed that there were no signs that the Northern Lights had appeared just moments ago. The Slytherin then turned to look at Hermione.

--Was Granger feeling alright?--

Draco strode over to the couch he had passed out on.

"Why were you here in the first place?" asked Draco.

"I had this terrible headache as I made my way back here. I didn't even know how I managed to reach the couch." She answered.

Draco then observed Hermione's features turn into a very small frown. "Why were you here as well? Not to mention drenched in sweat like me?" She asked.

"I had the same feeling with you I guess." The blonde answered shrugging his shoulders a bit. "I had a bad nightmare."

If only either Hermione Granger or Draco Malfoy realized that they were talking civilly with each other.

Hermione nodded slightly and glanced at herself.

She then got up and made her way to her bedroom.

By now Draco was wide awake with his headache gone, he just sat at the couch and was then deep in thought.

--Why was I dreaming about Granger? Becoming Granger's spirit also for that matter. But when and how did she die? --

Hermione walked to the bathroom and locked the door.

--Did she have the same dream as I had?--

* * *

**This chapter is your tiny clue for now. Don't forget to reveiw! (winks)**

**--**FlexibleFish**--**


	13. Situation Like This

**Disclaimer:(Reaches out hand to take 'Harry Potter' only to pull back in pain) **

Author's Note: I may or may not follow the storyline with HPB, but until then, let's just see what happens.

Sheesh, has it been really long since I updated this story? Fortunately, between those days I have written some ideas into my mobile. Unfortunately, none of these ideas add up to my story. Sad to say.

Anyways I don't want to keep you waiting anymore. On with the rest of the story!

_Recap: --Did she have the same dream as I had?--_

* * *

Three days after his dream, Draco noticed that Hermione had been trying to avoid him. But aside from avoiding him, she had been treating him differently. 

--Not that I'm complaining or anything, but her behavior is getting on my nerves.-- Hermione would glance at him from the Gryffindor table if she knew that he wasn't looking. The Head Girl would also look at him in such a way in which Draco would think that she actually pitied him. --But for what?--

After dinner, Draco decided to confront her. Noticing that she had walked out of the Great Hall by herself, the blonde got up from his seat and followed her.

Hiding in the shadows, Draco silently observed where she was going. Realizing that she was making her way to the Gryffindor common room, he took another route which would take him there faster than her.

Just in time to see her take a corner before the Fat Lady's corridor, he waited until she walked past him.

The Slytherin pulled her into the shadows while cupping her mouth with his other hand. Draco pushed her towards the wall and making sure that she wouldn't scream, he removed his hand from her mouth

"Let go of me, Malfoy. My-"began Hermione, as she struggled. Instead, his grip around her arm only tightened. "Not until you answer my questions." He said gruffly.

The Head Girl only glared back. "What was it that you dreamt about that made you wake up in the same state as I had?" He asked.

Hermione didn't answer. "What is it that you dreamt about that would make you look differently at me now?" He asked as he tightened his grip around her arm.

"Is it all because of that dream, that you ignore me more than you used to?" He asked frowning. Hermione remained glaring at him and after a while she replied "You're hurting me."

Draco didn't want to know that he was hurting her. He didn't care if he left a bruise there the next morning. He didn't also want to realize that she had tears in her eyes due to his infliction.

The Slytherin growled in anger and glared at Hermione who glared back. Just as he was about to tell her to answer his questions, a very hard blow to his head caused him to fall unconscious.

----

A loud groan was heard in the corridor and Draco Malfoy woke up to find himself lying down upon the cold stone floor.

Draco sat and messaged the back of his head. He also checked to see if there was dry blood. --If there had been, whoever did that would be dead.--

The blonde turned to look at a window and saw a full moon over the Hogwarts castle. Draco got up and silently walked back to the Heads common room.

Upon reaching the Head common room, he saw that the entrance door was ajar.

Gripping his wand tightly in his cloak he quietly entered.

Inside, he saw a figure bending over to see something on the desk. Draco took out his wand and pointed it on the intruders back.

In an instant the person turned around in alarm and Draco saw who the person was.

"How did you get in here, Nott?" The blonde asked while pointing the wand directly at his heart. Nott smirked and said "With the help your Head Girl of course."

Swiftly, Draco took the collar of Nott's robes and shoved the boy up the wall. "What did you do to her?" Draco asked menacingly. Nott merely laughed and said. "You didn't seem to mind when you were hurting her five minutes ago."

Draco bared his teeth and asked "So it was you who hit me from behind?"

Nott in turn chuckled and answered "Oh no," Draco frowned slightly "It was that bloke Longbottom. He somehow saw you pull your precious Granger into the shadows and decided to see what is it that you were doing with her."

Draco remained pinning the dark haired boy against the wall. "After Longbottom saved her from you, I decided to take her with me instead." Nott then gave a maniacal grin.

Upon hearing those words, Draco threw Nott to the ground and punched him in the face. "You sick bastard, what did you do to her?" Yelled the blonde.

"I brought her here and threatened her to open this door, or else I'd slice her pretty neck up." Nott answered. "Where is she now?" Draco asked as he grabbed Nott's collar once more.

"She's waiting for someone to save her from her misery." The dark haired boy answered as he glared at Draco. "What else did you do to her?" Growled the Head Boy.

Nott merely laughed and that was when Draco decided to shut the boy up.

"Granger." Draco called out as he stood up. "Granger where are you?" He asked as he searched her room. There was no sign that she had been in there.

He opened the bathroom door and Draco saw Hermione sitting under the shower. She had her knees brought up to her chest and her wand was lying a few feet away from her. In an instant, he knew that Nott had placed a charm over her.

Draco took the binding and silencing charm off and walked towards her. "Granger are you alright?" He asked as he bent down in front of her. Hermione looked away and didn't reply.

Draco took her wand and gave it back to her. "Listen, I didn't really mean to act that way towards you just now." Draco said softly. "I was just a little frustrated at all of this confusion." The blonde explained uncomfortably.

Hermione didn't look at him. "Granger, will you please tell me what happened? What did Nott do to you?" He asked as he tried to get her to look at him.

"He didn't do anything." Hermione answered shakingly as she never took her eyes of the floor. Draco then noticed a small cut on her jaw. "Did he threaten you?" He asked.

Hermione's eyes were then brimming with tears and she tried hard to not let them fall. Draco remained on the spot. "I know you've had a rough night." Draco said. "It'd be best if you get some rest."

She gave a small nod. Draco then reached over to help her up. As both of them got to their feet, Draco realized that Hermione was hugging him longer than expected. Draco could only hug her back.

After accompanying her into her room, he closed her door as he got out.

Draco then stared at the mess that was in their common room. Parchments were scattered everywhere and an unconscious Slytherin was lying in a heap.

Scowling in disgust, the first trash he took out was Nott. Draco dragged Nott out their common room by his legs and left the unconscious Slytherin lying on the staircase.

As he got back to the common room, he changed the password, got in and rearranged the bits of parchment.

After placing every parchment on a desk, he noticed that one piece of parchment caught his eye. It was a small cutting from the Daily Prophet.

In bold letters it only said "Draco _Malfoy survives f…."_

_----_

The next morning, Draco got down to the common room. Taking the small cutting of the Daily Prophet out of his pocket, he glanced up at Hermione's bedroom.

Seeing that her door was still closed, he went down to the Great Hall after pocketing the cutting back into his pocket and sighing in defeat

Sitting next to Pansy, he gathered his food and began eating.

"Did you hear?" asked Pansy as she tried to start a conversation.

"About what?" Draco replied as he took a bite out of his sandwich. "Nott was found unconscious somewhere on your floor last night." Pansy said.

"Who saw him?" The blonde asked. --Unfortunately--

"One of the Prefects did." She answered. Draco nodded as he chewed his last remaining sandwich.

"Why aren't you eating?" Draco asked as he noticed that Pansy's plate was empty. "Oh," she said. "I've just finished eating before you came around."

As much as Draco wanted to talk to somebody about his accident, he couldn't find anyone else to talk to besides Hermione Granger.

Probably it was a fact that she knew something about it. Or else that she was the one that he knew would give him the truth he needed. And that truth was something that he would believe if it came from her.

Soon, Draco saw that Hermione had entered the Hall. Holding her head up, she made her way towards Harry and Ron who were saving a seat for her.

Nott had then sulked into the Great Hall. Setting his eyes upon the blonde Slytherin, Nott's face then twisted to a scowl. Draco on the other hand, gave a blank expression of hate as he watched Nott take his seat on the far end of the table.

Bringing his gaze back to Hermione, this time he saw that she too looked back at him.

Breaking their gaze, Draco got up from his seat and strode out the huge doors of the great Hall.

----

Leaning against the wall of Hogwarts, Draco gazed to the hills.

Draco managed to take a deep sigh and close his eyes.--Why did everything have to be like this?--suddenly, Draco Malfoy felt angry with himself, angry with the situation he was placed in and angry at what the situation had turned out to become.

As he was about to mentally curse to himself, he heard a noise behind him. In an instant, he snapped his eyes open.

Before he could turn around he saw Hermione Granger facing him.

"What do you want, Granger?" The blonde asked as he turned to face the girl.

She bit her lip and looked away. Draco sighed in frustration "Look, if you came here to say..." Draco began.

Hermione looked up at him. "Do you want to know about your accident?" She asked.

**

* * *

****Thanks to each and every one of you who reviewed and thank you for still reading. Sorry** for the late reply once again. 

**Till then,**

--FlexibleFish--


	14. You Know All Of This

**Disclaimer: Any Harry Potter relations do not belong to me.**

_Recap:_ _"What do you want, Granger?" The blonde asked as he turned to face the girl._

_She bit her lip and looked away. Draco sighed in frustration "Look, if you came here to say..." Draco began._

_Hermione looked up at him. "Do you want to know about your accident?" She asked._

* * *

Draco kept quiet as he looked at the Head Girl.

Hermione on the other hand, looked around to see if anyone was within hearing distance.

"Come with me." She said.

Leading Draco, Hermione brought him inside an empty classroom. Shutting the door, Hermione turned to face him.

At first, Draco noticed that Hermione was hesitant. "Don't make me wait anymore, Granger." The blonde said.

"Look, all I can tell you is that, you'd have to experience your death one more time." Hermione said after a long moment.

"Right, this is what I don't get. Why do you think you and me died?" Draco asked loudly.

"Remember the book that I was reading about, Death and Resurrection? It clearly stated about wizards having died and not remember that they did in the first place." She said.

"Why do you have to believe everything that you read?" The blonde asked.

"Didn't you also think that you could have died when you read the first passage in that book?" The Head Girl retaliated.

Of course the Slytherin did. Draco glared at her.

After a long pause, Hermione sighed. As she was about to say something Draco suddenly remembered about the other night.

"You dreamt about my accident on the night the Northern Lights appeared in the sky once more didn't you?" Draco asked.

Slowly Hermione nodded.

"Then, why can't you just tell me how it happened?" Asked the Slytherin as he came up to her.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Hermione answered turning away from him.

As Draco was about to protest greatly, he knew she still wouldn't tell him.

Draco sighed in defeat. "Fine, what do you want me to do?"

She turned to face him. Slowly, Hermione answered. "You can't do this alone."

Draco looked away, thinking. He then looked back at her after a few minutes.

Grudgingly he asked "Would you help me?"

----

What Hermione's answer was, Draco didn't know. The fact was that before she could answer him, the door opened revealing Ginny Weasley and Parvati Patil.

An awkward moment of silence passed between them before the red haired broke out of her stupor and asked "Hermione, could you come with us for a moment?" She glanced at Draco and back at the Head Girl "We really need your help!"

"Don't bother going," the blonde began "I was just leaving." And with that, Draco made his way out.

He could then hear Hermione ask the two girls how they found her. They explained that they had used the spell the Head Girl taught them.

----

"10 points from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor!" Shouted the Head Boy as he caught a fifth year couple kissing senselessly in a corridor.

The couple broke off and ran away from sight right after they saw the Head Boy scowl in disgust.

Draco continued walking and as he took another turn, he saw the Head Girl herself talking to two first years Hufflepuff and Gryffindor.

"That's a great job you two did." Hermione said smiling. "10 points to Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Thank you for helping me." Smiling, the first years took off talking animatedly on how they like the Head Girl.

Draco rolled his eyes and walked the other way. Not wanting to run into her.

----

The Slytherin Head Boy stared longingly at the Quidditch pitch through the window.

"Malfoy." Came a voice behind the door of his bedroom.

Breaking his gaze from the Quidditch pitch, he strode to the door and opened it. "What is it, Head Girl?" He drawled.

Hermione bit the corner of her lip and said "I will help you in finding out about your accident." The blonde didn't say a word and just kept his gaze upon her. "Only if you were to help me find out about mine.

----

As Draco walked down to the common room, he glanced at the girl beside him. She seemed pensive about something.

"So, do you want to find out about yours first?" Asked the blonde, as they sat on the enormous rug. Hermione shook her head and answered, "No," she then opened the huge enormous book that she brought with her. "It'd be best if you were to see yours first."

"What now?" asked the blonde as if waiting for something extraordinary happen. Hermione turned to a page and began searching it, while Draco simply rolled his eyes.

"Okay," said the brunette looking up at the Slytherin. "do you remember anything at all about the accident?" She asked.

Draco stared at her for a moment before answering, "No."

"Can you try remembering?" She pressed. Gritting his teeth, Draco replied "I tried that before, would you like another vase thrown at you?"

Hermione looked taken aback but Draco had missed it in a second. Instead, she glanced back at the book.

"Is there a place where you're not allowed to go?" Hermione asked as she continued looking at the book. Draco thought of many places he wasn't allowed to go; his father's study, the room in the corner of the seventh floor, Hermione's bedroom.

"Lately?" the Head Girl continued looking back at the Head Boy, unperturbed by the fact that Draco was smirking for a second.

Draco looked away, thinking. "The Quidditch Pitch." He then looked at Hermione who was looking back "You know all of this, why are you asking me?"

"Oh I understand," said the blonde before Hermione had a chance to reply, "you want me to figure this out by myself."

Hermione didn't smile, Draco was then reminded of an aggravated clerk with framed glasses whom he met at the Ministry.

"Your accident did happen at the Quidditch Field, this was why Professor Dumbledore didn't want you anywhere near there." the brown haired witch said after a long pause. "He knew what would happen if you did."

"Which is?" asked Draco, frowning.

"Which is what you have to find out." Hermione answered, closing the book and looking back at him.

Seeing the Slytherin deep in thought, Hermione said gently, "You have to relive the past, Malfoy."

"When do I do that?" asked the blonde.

"You can't do it now," replied the Head Girl as she looked out the window. "the environment has to be exactly accurate with the time it happened."

Draco glanced at the window too, the weather outside was bright and cheerful. "I died during a rainstorm?"

Hermione nodded as she looked back at him Draco grinned at the irony and hung his head in defeat. "Great." He growled.

As Draco looked back up at Hermione, he wondered why this Gryffindor helping him solve his accident. After all that he did to her, after everything that he had said, she was still willing to aid him.

Draco didn't want to voice this out to the girl sitting in front of him. Instead, the Slytherin broke their gaze and looked somewhere else.

"So I guess we'll just have to wait when there's a storm outside." Draco said looking out the window once more.

----

"We shall continue with the lecture on the Goblin clan when class commences tomorrow." Wheezed Professor Binns

"It's a wonder how that Professor can remember what he would be discussing," whispered Nott to Zacharius after exiting the classroom "after all, he can't even remember where he placed his notebook."

Draco Malfoy watched as the two Slytherins sniggered away. The Head Boy then made his way to Charms.

Reaching the classroom, he went to sit at the back.

After every student was in their seats, Professor Flitwick climbed up to his tower of books and began explaining the perfect form of a non-verbal spell.

"Mister Malfoy," called the Professor. Draco gradually looked up at him. "Yes, Professor Flitwick?" He replied.

"Would you care to show us an example of a perfect non-verbal spell?" Filius asked. Draco slowly got up from his seat. As the blonde was about to perform one, the Professor intervened "In front of the class."

--Why? Everyone's looking at me though.-- Draco walked up to the front of the class and eyed his school mates, including the Head Girl and boy wonder.

Looking back at the Professor, Draco concentrated on a particular spell. He then waved his wand at focused at that spell. Without moving his lips, Draco was able to lift the tiny Professor a few feet in the air.

As soon as the professor was placed back down on his books, Flitwick awarded the Head Boy with 10 points to Slytherin as told the blonde to return to his seat.

Sitting down, the Head Boy took out his notebook and began taking notes that appeared on the board.

----

Soon, Draco Malfoy made his way to the Great Hall for dinner.

Filling his plate with food, he heard distant rumbling. Next thing he knew, heavy raindrops started pounding on the walls and windows of Hogwarts.

Setting his plate on the table, Draco glanced at Hermione. She returned his gaze, only to look away as soon as she did.

---

Draco's dinner went exceptionally slow, and now the Head Boy watched as his school mates trudged up to their common room.

Rain was still pounding hard and the Head Boy knew it would go on until tomorrow. Glancing around, he saw that he was one of the very few people who were still in the Great hall.

One of them was Professor Dumbledore. The old professor looked at him with twinkling eyes. Breaking their gaze quickly, Draco stood up from his seat and walked out of the Hall.

Reaching the grand portrait of the white Fairy, the Head Boy said the password and got in.

The blonde wasn't surprise when he saw that he was the only one there.

No sooner had the blonde sat down on the couch, the portrait opened up and lightning cracked swiftly. Draco gazed at the person as thunder rumbled loudly.

"Your move, Granger."

**

* * *

****Hey there! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review and drop your comments!**

**Till then,**

**--**FlexibleFish**--**


	15. Reliving The Past

**Disclaimer: Every Harry Potter related character and concepts belong to J.K Rowling and Warner bros. This story was created for non-profiting entertainment only.**

_Recap: No sooner had the blonde sat down on the couch, the portrait opened up and lightning cracked swiftly. Draco gazed at the person as thunder rumbled loudly._

"_Your move, Granger."_

* * *

Draco and Hermione discussed the plans that were going to take place no sooner than tonight. As the Head Boy was listening to Hermione, he mind wondered. 

"So when do I have to go outside?" Draco asked as he glanced at the sheet of paper that showed the plans. "We," Hermione corrected "will have to go outside as soon as you figure out how you are going to get another model of your broom."

Draco frowned at Hermione. "What happened to my broom?" he asked.

"Filch confiscated it." the Head Girl answered hastily, as she looked away.

--Wait a minute; she said that 'we' are going out in that rainstorm-- Lightning struck loudly. Did he really want to risk her safety?

"Hang on," said the blonde as Hermione placed her stuff on the table. "Why are you going out there with me too?"

"I told you before," replied Hermione as she turned to face him. "You can't do this alone." Her answer only made Draco frown. As Draco wanted to get a specified answer out of Hermione, lightning cracked across the sky once more.

Without wasting anymore time, Draco and Hermione made their way down to the entrance hall. Draco found out that Hermione organized the prefects' duty in such a way, that the prefects would have no idea that the Heads had sneaked out.

"You could go and get a broom from Slytherin now while I wait here." Hermione said. Nodding slightly, Draco made his way to the dungeons.

----

Entering the Slytherin common room, Draco saw that everyone had gone up to bed. Sneaking into the boys' dormitory, Draco grabbed Blaise's broomstick and silently made his way out.

Draco quickly made his way back to Hermione.

As he reached his destination his mind wondered once more as to why this Gryffindor was helping a Slytherin. Draco's train of thought was broken as he saw Hermione holding a small golden ball.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Draco, as he stared at the snitch in disbelief. Hermione smiled smugly and answered "The broomstick cupboard."

Together, Gryffindor and Slytherin made their way into the unnatural rainstorm.

As both of them entered the Quidditch pitch, Hermione turned to Draco and asked if he understood what she had explained back in the common room. Draco nodded.

Hermione released the snitch from her grasp and they watched as it flew away in the rainstorm. Five minutes later, Draco climbed on the broom and flew up in the air.

As Draco flew higher, he could have sworn he heard, the commentator's voice fading slightly in the howling wind.

It was then as if Draco himself was in a Quidditch match. Colors of red and green blurred quickly away from him, and he could distinctively hear the commentator's voice.

Soon, it felt as if Draco had been flying for hours. As thunder rumbled and the rain had gotten heavier, Draco felt determined to find the snitch; to put an end to this and hopefully get Hermione out of the rain as soon as possible.

The distinct voice of the commentator could no longer be heard. Wondering if he was still in the Quidditch pitch or not, he suddenly spotted the familiar glittering gold of the snitch in the corner of his eye.

Draco abruptly forgot that he was not in the field to play Quidditch, but to remember. Thunder rumbled loudly as Draco turned his head to look at the snitch.

Excitement shot through him as he gripped his broom preparing to catch the snitch. It flew away and Draco chased it, making sure that it was still in his line of vision.

--Finally it wouldn't be only Potter who would take all the glory!-- Thunder rumbled loudly as he caught up to the snitch.

Draco smiled inside a he stretched his arm to grab the tiny ball. As he did so, in a fraction of a second, the familiar sequence of lightning struck.

As more lightning branched out across the sky, one struck his broom and the bristles now were caught in fire.

Quickly grabbing the snitch, he made his way down. Although despite the rain, the tail of his broom was still burning ablaze.

Lightning struck again and before he knew it, it had hit him.

Draco Malfoy fell unconscious and towards the ground as he slipped from his broom and into darkness.

----

It was like watching a very bad incident in reality. Draco Malfoy watched from the skies as his lightning struck body had caught fire on his broom.

His unconscious body was now a burning inferno falling towards the ground.

Unfortunately, his body did not reach the ground. It had landed into the whomping willow. Draco then watched as his body was being thrown about the air and slammed on every branch like a rag doll.

The menacing tree then threw his body and it landed in a heap on the ground. Draco then saw Hermione Granger running towards his scorched body and kneeling beside him.

----

"Wake up, Malfoy." a brunette haired girl said softly in the rain. Very slowly, Draco Malfoy opened his eyes and his gaze met the girls.

In an instant, all of reality came hitting hard upon him and Draco's body was in terrible pain. The blonde tried hard not to cry out in pain as he closed his eyes tightly. The heavy raindrops against his skin made it painfully stinging and his body had ached all over.

Slowly, the pain subsided and as he opened his eyes once more, flashes of memory flashed before his eyes; one that included Hermione's unfortunate incident. Draco was now looking back at the brown haired girl.

"Did you remember?" Hermione asked. "Yeah," Draco answered. "I did."

Then, Draco hesitantly looked at his scorched body and found out that his body was no longer broken, bruised and scorched. "What happened?" the blonde asked. "You healed when you were experiencing the terrible pain." The brunette answered.

Hermione then helped Draco to his feet. Suddenly, it was only then that Draco had felt something in his hand.

Opening his hand slightly, both Draco and Hermione saw that it was the snitch. "Slytherin did win the match." Said Hermione, answering Draco's questioning look.

----

Draco Malfoy was now inside the Heads warm common room sitting in front of the fire. After taking a hot bath, the Slytherin sat in front of the fireplace.

The Slytherin got up from the rug and moved to the armchair closest to the fireplace.

"Umm, thanks for helping me tonight, Granger." The blonde said uneasily. The Head girl, who was reading a small book in another armchair across from Draco's looked up and replied "You're welcome, Malfoy." She then continued reading.

After a long awkward pause, "So I guess, we'll do your incident tomorrow then." the Slytherin said. "I wouldn't know." Replied the brunette, as she continued reading the book.

Draco frowned as he asked "Why?"

Hermione closed the book and set it on the table. "I don't remember how I died, Malfoy." She answered placidly. "Perhaps, now that you remember your forgotten memories, you could tell me."

Draco inwardly regretted asking her as he clenched his jaw tightly. Quickly, he replied. "We'll have to wait when the weather clears up a bit."

Without saying a word, Hermione quietly made her way up to her room.

----

The next morning, Draco got up unexceptionally early. Finding it hard to go back to sleep, Draco washed up and was soon making his way down to the Great Hall.

Seeing that the sun was slowly rising up from the hills, Draco sat down at the Slytherin table. The blonde watched as some of the students slowly came through the giant doors, and as some sat at their table eating their breakfast.

With food appearing on his table, Draco ate his meal.

Soon, a dark haired Slytherin sat across Draco. Ignoring the person, Draco continued eating his bowl of cereal.

"Fine morning wouldn't you say, Draco?" asked a familiar voice. "Exceptionally," replied Draco, as he scooped the remaining cereal out of his bowl.

"Blaise." Draco greeted, as he raised his head to meet to dark haired boy.

Draco pushed his empty bowl away. "I've been meaning to talk to you about your broom, Blaise." He said, while looking back at the other Slytherin. Draco thought it'd be better if he told the owner that the broom had turned into ashes.

Swiftly, Blaise Zabini raised his hand to Draco. "Don't bother," said the boy as they both watched another sulking Slytherin enter the Hall "I know what happened to it."

Draco immediately raised an eyebrow. "I heard you come into the dormitory, and saw you take the broom." the dark haired Slytherin explained, as he conjured a daisy out of his wand.

"I figured what you would do with it when you took it without permission." Blaise said nonchalantly, as he plucked the petals off a daisy.

Draco glanced at the petals on the table. --Usually, Blaise wouldn't take things like this to lightly, especially if it were his.--. "And, you don't mind?" he asked.

"It wasn't mine anyway." Said Blaise smirking. "It belonged to Theodore Nott."

----

"How exactly are we going to pull this off, Granger?" asked a perplexed blonde haired Slytherin.

The Head Girl watched as the Head Boy walked around the room after they had discussed about the events that were to happen later. "Mostly every student has gone off to Hogsmeade." the Head Girl assured.

"And I suppose the teachers are having a merry occasion over there too?" Draco exclaimed scornfully.

Hermione looked out the window. "Actually, almost all of them are." She said. Draco let out an incongruous laugh.

After a few moments, Hermione suggested they should just better get all of this over and done with.

Soon, Draco Malfoy headed out into the ground while Hermione Granger went to the Gryffindor common room to retrieve something.

----

"Well, well, well," drawled a blonde Slytherin 'Why does all of this look so familiar?" he asked as he glanced at the undividable Gryffindor trio.

Hermione glared at Draco, "I'm surprised you don't have Crabbe and Goyle behind you now, Malfoy." Harry said.

Never leaving his eyes off the brunette witch, "What's the matter, Granger?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "That bloody cat of yours finally got your tongue?"

Hermione was retorting back to Draco, unfortunately the Slytherin didn't care to listen at the moment. Something foreboding hovered in the air and Draco hated every part of it.

Like history repeating itself; Draco watched once more as the squid's tentacle rose high above Hermione's head and made a move to grab her once more.

--Oh no!-- The Slytherin wasn't going to make that tentacle grab her again. As Draco looked at Hermione, she seemed as though in a trance.

"Granger, watch out!" He shouted as he tried to push her out of the way. Unfortunate like the last time, the squid grabbed her once more. It wrapped around her midriff and brought her higher into the air.

"No!" shouted Draco and Harry. The Slytherin was already taking his jacket off and was about to dive into the lake to save her when someone pushed him out of the way and onto the ground.

"You stay away from her, Malfoy!" said Harry vehemently. "Get off of me, Potter!" exclaimed the Draco. Soon, both Gryffindor and Slytherin were rolling on the ground.

"You are not going to save her again!" said Harry as he grabbed Draco by the collar. "If I'm not, then who is?" yelled Draco as he tried to push Harry out of the way.

"I am!" shouted Harry fervently, as he let go of Draco and made a run for the lake. "No!" cried Draco loudly as he got up brought Harry down to the ground once more.

Harry struggled wildly. "Let go of me, Malfoy!"

Draco tried hard to restrain the Gryffindor on the ground. "You don't understand, I have to rescue her down there!" Draco said loudly. "Just let me go down there and bring her back up here."

Harry struggled even wildly "Hermione is dying down there!" cried the jet haired boy. "And she won't be if you stop struggling and let me go down there!" said the blonde. "If she's lucky, she might just explain what is going on later."

Harry hesitated struggling, swiftly Draco let Harry go and dived into the lake.

Draco was immensely content as he got to her. But his happiness didn't last long; Hermione was already blue in the lips.

Like before, Draco quickly got her out of the lake. As they reached the surface, the Slytherin saw Harry Potter waiting noiselessly by the bank.

As Draco placed the unconscious Head girl beside Harry, the Gryffindor boy wonder looked at Draco.

Before Draco realized what was happening, the squid grabbed both of his ankles and pull him back down. He had just managed to see the old Professor, the school nurse and the half giant burst out the door.

The squid tore Draco's skin off by dragging him across sharp jagged boulders and pulling him into a death hug.

All the Slytherin could think at the moment was that the Head Girl would be safe, and he was sure about that.

Draco Malfoy then saw the big figure wrestling with the giant squid and the blonde had immediately been knocked out.

----

"Hermione?" Cried a distant voice "Oh my god, Hermione!"

Somehow, Draco realized that he was back on land. He felt so exhausted; every breath he took was painfully sharp.

"Get him to the Hospital Wing, hurry Hagrid!"

As the half conscious Slytherin looked up to the sky, hoping that Hermione was in fact alright, he saw through a half closed eye that the sky glimmered with the red Northern Lights. Draco smiled inside.

----

"She's alive, Dumbledore!"

"I wondered when all this would happen."

"Why didn't you save Hermione yourself, Harry?"

Draco cracked his eyes open and saw that it was at night. Instinctively looking over his side, he saw the same disarray appearance of the vacant bed.

Painfully getting out of his bed, Draco walked out of the Hospital Wing. His feet walked on the same paths once more and he had reached his all too familiar destination; the courtyard.

The Slytherin immediately recognized the female figure that sat under the star filled sky. This time, Draco got out of the shadows and made his way to sit beside her.

As soon as he sat down next to her, the Northern Lights appeared in the sky once more.

Hermione looked up at the dazzling sky and smiled softly. "It's so beautiful." She sighed. Draco looked up to the sky and saw that the two colors were entwining with each other and it seemed to disappear within each other.

"So now I guess, you remember everything now?" asked the blonde as he looked back at her. Hermione looked back down and turned to face him.

Gradually, she smiled at him. "I do." She answered, and suddenly her smile disappeared "But, I never got to say thank you, Malfoy."

Draco looked away. "You just did, didn't you?"

The next thing the blonde knew was that Hermione was hugging him. "Thank you, Draco." She whispered. Stunned, Draco could only hug her back. --You're welcome, Hermione.--

As they broke apart from their embrace, Draco was mildly surprised that the Aurora Borealis was still playing above them.

"I'm also sorry that I had to place you in an uncomfortable situation these last few weeks." Hermione said, biting her lips as she looked away.

"Actually, if you hadn't" began Draco, as he tried hard to put the next sentence into words. "I wouldn't have realized that something was there the whole time."

The brunette looked back at him inquiringly "Which was what?" she asked.

Draco turned his gaze to Hermione, "You."

**

* * *

This is my longest chapter, so I hope that you enjoyed it! It would be great and it would also be the fuel to keep me writing the next chapters, if you were to review and tell me your thoughts about this chapter. **

**Till then,**

**--**FlexibleFish**--**


	16. Unspoken

**Disclaimer: Yes the plot is mine, and yes Harry Potter related characters and places are not.**

* * *

A month went by and a lot has happened during that time. Each and every student of Hogwarts was caught up with their end-of-year exams; the seventh years literally had the Library to themselves. Draco and Hermione rarely see each other anymore even if they were still sharing the same common room.

Entering the common room, Draco ran a hand over his face in hope to wipe the sleepiness that was clouding him. His black robe was shoved untidily into his back pack that it was hanging out and his shirt was tucked out haphazardly.

Guessing that it was probably around two, Draco looked around the room. Due to the persistent amount of studying, parchments were scattered across the table. --The elves should have cleaned the mess up by now-- There was no sign that Hermione had returned and Draco probably knew the reason why.

Yawning widely and running a hand though his hair, he made his way up to his room. As soon as he threw his back pack into a corner, Draco Malfoy flopped on the bed and fell asleep in an instant.

----

_Gryffindor and Slytherin broke away from the embrace._

"_I'm also sorry that I had to place you in an uncomfortable situation these last few weeks." Hermione said, biting her lips as she looked away._

"_Actually, if you hadn't" began Draco, as he tried hard to put the next sentence into words. "I wouldn't have realized that something was there the whole time."_

_The brunette looked back at him inquiringly "Which was what?" she asked._

"_You" he said. _

_Draco and Hermione were once again under the dancing lights of the sky. _

"_You were there in front of me the whole time." He said uncertainly. --Merlin this is hard!-- taking a breath Draco tried to continue "You knew what had to be done and you did it. You helped us figure out this mess."_

"_That is where you are wrong." She replied. Draco gazed confusedly at her. "I wouldn't have figured out this mess if you hadn't told me about it. Come to think of it, you practically shouted it at me." She said coolly. Draco on the other hand noticed the small trace of laughter that lingered in her voice._

"_Because of you, now we know. And I have you to thank for that. I wasn't sure if I could go on knowing that there is this huge blank space of memories in my head." She said smiling to herself._

_Looking at the small water fountain in the middle of the courtyard, Draco couldn't help but smile to himself also._

_Faint tinkling sounds could be heard and the Northern Lights were still playing silently in the sky._

_As Draco looked back at Hermione, he was suddenly captivated by the beauty that was right in front of him. Hermione's complexion was so radiant, she seemed to be glowing under the sky light. Her hazel eyes were shining in happiness as she seemed to be thinking a happy memory. A small smile played across her lips. She didn't seem to notice that he was looking at her in a different way._

_It was then that his eyes had slowly started roaming her body that she looked back at him. If Hermione was smiling a second before it was gone the next, Draco had apparently leaned in so close to her that his face was a mere inch away from hers._

_Before she could inquire his behavior, Draco's lips came down on hers. It wasn't as harsh as he did the other day, but apparently more gentle than he imagined. In an instant, Hermione tensed up. Before he could deepen the kiss, she pushed him away. _

_Draco gazed at her. Unfortunately, she didn't return his gaze. "I'm sorry." She breathed. Before Draco could say anything, Hermione quickly got up and ran back to the castle._

_----_

It was already a month after reliving their forgotten past and yet Draco has been having the same dream every night.

He woke up only to find himself in last night's robes. Scowling in disgust, he took his clothes off and wrapped his waist with a towel. He then went down in the common room. As he made to open the bathroom door he found it locked.

Pressing an ear on the door he heard water running from the shower and soft humming coming from within. Draco waited patiently for 10 minutes when the bathroom door opened and Hermione came out.

Wrapped only in a towel that covered her body, Draco noticed that it was long enough to cover her legs. Apparently, Hermione didn't notice the Head Boy sitting in an armchair and walked back to her common room, humming the same soft tune.

Observing the smooth creamy-white legs walking back to their room, the Slytherin nearly forgot what he came down for in the first place.

Snapped out of his reverie as he heard her door click to a close, he got up and walked to the bathroom.

----

Today, the Great Hall seemed to buzz with so much electric anxiety; that several seventh years had to go to the Hospital Wing once every two hours.

Draco watched as his fellow classmates walked around the house tables to confirm and ask other seventh year students if their theory was correct. The other years had just finished their exams and were now probably getting on the train home.

Draco was slightly amused as he watched some of the Slytherins crack under the pressure. Pansy came hurtling towards him and asking frantically if she needed to study other various chapters from History of Magic.

"Pansy, knowing you," he said as she said down in front of him ruffling the many papers that she brought along with her. "You would never study History of Magic." In an instant, her nostrils flared at him, unperturbed, he smiled at her "You didn't even take that class for the whole year!"

Pansy widened her eyes in surprised and gave a small shriek. "So I've been studying that bloody lesson for almost two hours for no apparent reason?" Draco helped himself to some eggs "I'm afraid so, Pansy." He replied bluntly. Leaving him with another shriek, she went to join a study group at the far side of the Slytherin table.

Blaise then took a seat next to him and helped himself to four pieces of pancakes, two strips of bacon, bits of shortbread cookies, a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee. "Stressed out, mate?" the blonde asked. "Believe me," said the dark haired boy "if I wasn't I wouldn't be eating this much."

Draco smirked in reply and returned eating his eggs. "How come you're not as anxious as those bloody Ravenclaws or even going hysterical like Pansy?" Blaise asked as the two friends watched Pansy snapping at people to teach her the appropriate way to wave a wand.

"I am." The blonde replied.

Blaise looked away in wonder "Hmm, perhaps you have difficulty expressing your emotions, I presume." He said.

Draco looked incredulously at his friend "I just don't want to act out like everyone else here." He said. Blaise took a sip of his coffee "I'm not talking about your anxiety on the exams, mate." Blaise replied.

Before Draco could ask what he meant, Dumbledore got up from his seat "May I have your attention, seventh years?" Dumbledore asked loudly through the noise. Slowly, the Hall quieted down.

"Now I know all of you are probably ready for your NEWTs," Said Dumbledore. A small murmur of disagreement went around the Hall, Dumbledore's eyes seem to continue twinkling in their mischievous ways. "But, incase you feel the need to over prepare," Draco casually glanced at a certain Gryffindor Head Girl, who was looking with the utmost attention at the Headmaster. "Please feel free to use the Library or the school grounds before the exam commences."

Sitting back down in his seat, Dumbledore returned to his breakfast. Slowly, the seventh years exited the Great Hall and went to study in the appropriate places.

Draco however, made his way up to the Heads common room.

Sitting down on the armchair, Draco summoned his charms book out of his bag and began reading the important notes. No sooner had he started reading the next chapter, the portrait door opened.

Hermione Granger came through the entrance, and Draco realized that there were more than one footstep following her. Looking up from his book, Draco saw Harry and Ron standing there, and following Hermione to the couch at the far opposite side of the Slytherin.

Scowling, Draco returned to his book. Between one hour, Draco sat there trying to concentrate while Harry, Ron and Hermione were whispering to each other about Transfiguration.

When it was time to head down to the Great Hall, Draco purposely stayed back so he could wish the Head Girl good luck.

As Draco slowly took out the quills and ink bottle from his bag, he then noticed that the two Gryffindor boys had no intention of leaving their friend behind. Silently cursing to himself, Draco walked towards the pile of empty parchments and managed to get as close to Hermione.

Draco managed to growl "Good luck, Head Girl" to Hermione before being shoved away by Harry and Ron.

----

For one week, the seventh years had their examinations and it was now time to get their results including graduating from Hogwarts.

As Draco sat in the Great hall, he watched as each and every seventh year waited eagerly for their family to arrive at Hogwarts.

Just as some of the families had started entering the Great Hall, Draco noticed the familiar fluttering of wings above him. Looking up, the Slytherin saw hundreds of owls flying around the Hall to find their respected owners.

Looking back down, the blonde went and greeted the Zabini family. "Ah, Draco Malfoy, how good to see you!" greeted Mr. Aloysius as he came to shake Draco's hand. "Mr. Zabini." The blonde greeted back.

After Draco had went and greeted Pansy's family, he looked up and noticed his owl coming though the window. The large black eagle owl then landed on the Slytherin table with two letters in his mouth.

Petting the owl in gratitude, Draco took the two letters from the bird's beak. Draco then noticed that one of letter was from the Ministry; containing his results for his NEWTs, while the other was from his parents.

As he decided which one he should open first, the black eagle owl flew away and flew out of the window. Opening the letter from his parents his eyes quickly scanned through its contents.

'_Dear Draco,'_

'_It has come to our notice that today is the day you are receiving the results for your NEWTs. Unfortunately your father and I aren't able to make it, due to some urgent meeting in Belgium. We will however, be waiting to hear the news from you soon.'_

'_With love,'_

_Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy.'_

Draco Malfoy scoffed under his breath and looked up at the Great Hall. He noticed that the Head Girl's owl was just flying above her with a letter tied to his leg and that the Weasley family came walking up to the trio.

Draco quickly opened the next letter.

'_To Mr. Draco Lucian Malfoy,'_

_-Ancient Runes - Outstanding_

_-Arithmancy - Outstanding_

_-Astronomy - Acceptable_

_-Charms - Exceeds Expectations_

_-Advanced Defense Against_

_The Dark Arts - Outstanding_

_-Herbology - Exceeds Expectations _

_-History of Magic - Exceeds Expectations_

_-Advanced Potion Making - Outstanding_

_-Advanced Transfiguration - Outstanding_

'_Congratulations on your results.'_

'_Cornelius Fudge.'_

"I'd say that's enough 'Outstanding' to be an Auror." Said a voice beside him, Draco looked up and saw that it was only Professor Dumbledore.

Draco slowly folded the letter "I'm not sure if that would be my choice carreer, Professor." He replied. "Well, I'm sure there is a lot of opportunities for you with results like that and a wise mind like yours." the professor said as he looked around the Great Hall.

"Do you now know why I chose not to let you play Quidditch, Draco?" Dumbledore asked. The Slytherin gave a small sigh and nodded. He watched as more parents came through the door.

"Tell me," said Dumbledore 'How did it come to your attention to relive the past once more in order to remember what you have forgotten?" Draco gave a small smile and looked around the Great Hall.

"It did not come to my attention, Professor Dumbledore, but to the Head Girl." Draco answered. "Without her vast knowledge, I would have never known about it in the first place." Draco watched as Hermione talked to Harry and Ron.

Dumbledore too turned his gaze to Hermione. "Ah yes, Hermione Granger." he replied slowly. "Brilliant witch of her age, if I may say so myself."

Draco kept his gaze on her as he mumbled a soft agreement. Draco watched as the girl's eyes brighten with excitement as she caught a glimpse of someone near the entrance. Curiously following her gaze, Draco saw none other than the Bulgarian seeker himself, Viktor Krum.

As Viktor's eyes immediately met a familiar face, Krum quickly strolled up to Hermione, smiling. --Funny, I've never seen him smile before-- As Viktor embraced Hermione in a big hug, Ron could only be interested at the wood of the table.

"Where are your parents, Draco?" asked the Professor. Draco hastily looked away and turned his attention to his folded letter from his parents. "They are currently outstation, unfortunately there were unable to make it back here." the blonde answered.

"Send my regards to them, if you could." Dumbledore said before walking away.

----

For the remainder of the day, Draco found out that he was the only seventh year there without a parent or a guardian.

"And now," said Dumbledore as he stood from the teacher's table. "Could the seventh years please come in front?" Slowly Draco got up from his seat and made his way to the front.

McGonagall gave each of them a certificate of achievement and a small book. Before he could flip the pages through, he heard McGonagall telling the students to arrange themselves.

Draco made his way to stand beside Blaise. A small man with a camera came striding up the hall and positioned the camera in front of him. SNAP! A bright flash came and small wisps of smoke came around them.

Soon, the Transfiguration teacher was assembling the seventh years according to their houses. Slytherin was the last in line and soon, McGonagall called all Heads and Prefects to arrange themselves neatly.

As Draco was about to walk back to his seat, McGonagall asked "Would the Head Boy and Head Girl please remain where you are?"

Rooted to the spot, Draco folded his arms. The cameraman named Affin was now looking up from his camera. 'Come on, now. What is this?" He asked. "Could both of you please stand next to each other for the photo?"

Draco saw he was a bit distant from the Head Girl. Slowly taking his time to walk towards her, the cameraman pressed on "Hurry up, I don't have all day!"

Draco scowled at the cameraman as he stood beside Hermione. Just as Affin was about to press the button on his camera, he looked up once more. "No, no, no" he said frowning "this won't do. You there." Affin pointed to Draco "Stand behind her, could you?"

Draco noiselessly stood behind the Head Girl. Affin was now looking at both of them, slightly frowning as he mumbled under his breath. The cameraman's face then brightened up. "Professor Dumbledore," he addressed "do you mind if I brought this two outside next to the lake?"

If Dumbledore's eyes could shine any brighter, it did just that as he smiled. "Of course not, Affin." He answered.

Affin then led them outside and told them to stand next to the lake at an angle. Due to the slight breeze outside, Draco caught a whiff of Hermione's perfume. It did its effect as his brain was temporary intoxicated by it.

SNAP! There was a bright flash once more and the same wisp of smoke blew around them. "Perfect," Affin muttered. He then ushered them back into the Great Hall.

"Well, Dumbledore," said Affin as he shook the Headmaster's hand. Draco and Hermione went their separate ways as they sat at their House table. "Everything's done. They'll be appearing anytime soon."

The Headmaster and the cameraman said their goodbyes, and Affin went on his way.

As the huge doors of the Great Hall closed behind the cameraman, Dumbledore spoke. "Well, I'm sure each and every one you enjoyed your time here at Hogwarts. You've made many friends, and you've gotten to know them one way or another. But now, each of you will go your separate ways, and I hope all of you will make the right decisions when the time comes." Dumbledore brought his hands together. "For now, Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus."

----

Draco walked back to the heads common room to retrieve his trunk. As he brought his trunk down from his bedroom, he saw Hermione just entering the common room.

Slightly ignoring her presence, he continued carrying his luggage out the common room.

----

Entering the Hogwarts Express, he chose an empty compartment and all through the ride he was quite glad he had to share it with no one.

Taking the small book that was given to him this morning out of the trunk; he opened the book and leaned back into his chair. Draco could then hear Hermione's familiar laugh somewhere in the compartment ahead of his.

Ignoring it, he turned the pages slowly, and saw that it was his years at Hogwarts. From him being placed into Slytherin the first year to the time the Hippogriff named Buckbeak had attacked him because he had insulted it.

Turning to his seventh year section, he saw bits of information how he had followed school rules and occasionally have small talk with the Headmaster. As he was about to close the book, something caught his eye.

Opening the page so he could see it clearly, Draco saw a picture of him standing behind Hermione outside on the school grounds. The lake was glistening behind them and Draco noticed that Affin had captured the angle so perfectly that he saw the Quidditch pitch in the distance behind the lake.

Hermione's image smiled up at him and Draco's image could only look at Hermione.

Suddenly the blonde noticed that the sky in the image had a funny color to it. Looking closely, Draco realized that it was the Aurora Borealis entwined inside each other and playing in the sky behind them.

A small print was below the image. '_Both Head Boy and Head Girl had suffered a small accident causing them to forget bits of their past. Hermione's accident happened in the lake, while Draco's one happened in the Quidditch pitch. Only through each other, did they realize that they could find out about their misfortune and with each others help, they did just that.' _

**

* * *

****THE END! I hope you enjoyed reading it, and I thank each and every one of you who read it and I thank you so much more for reviewing it and motivating me to continue writing this story. Forgive me if there were grammatical errors through the chapters. God bless ye and Merry Christmas!**

--FlexibleFish--


End file.
